Protectors of Ancient Greece
by serina-phantom
Summary: REPOST! Jesse was taken from his home in Mt. Olympus as a baby, and the only way to return in to become a hero. But with the God of Death trying to kill him, and the deviant Jaden Yuki running around, Jesse might have a harder time than he expected! JXJ
1. Mortal

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: Here it is!

Lucy: Finally!

Me: After the story, there'll be the list of credits. Who's playing who and such.

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**NOTES**: Yubel appears like Jesse did when he was possessed not as a monster like in the series just so you know. So Yubel looks just like Yubel-Jesse.

_Italics_- Professor Banner speaking

**Bold**- A god's true anger voice (When a god is angry)

**_Chapter One: Mortal_**

_Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful Gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Jesse Andersen. But what is the measure of a true hero? Well, that is what our story is-_

"Will you listen to him?!" a female voice hollered.

Out from behind a large red vase stepped five females. The speaker had long black hair, brown eyes, and was clothed in a white dress like the other four girls.

"He's making the story sound like some Greek tradgety!" the same girl, named Blair Flannigan, yelled as she placed a mask over her face to mock the narrator. One of the girls with blonde hair and green eyes placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Lighten up, dude!" the girl, named Dark Magician Girl, yelled.

The leader of the group, a blonde woman named Alexis Rhodes elbowed the two women in the ribs, causing the other two women named Jasmine and Mindy to start laughing. Alexis scoffed at them and then smiled warmly.

"We'll take it from here, darling," she said in her best voice as if to sweet-talk the narrator. After a moment of silence, the narrator spoke.

_You go, girls._

"We are the Muses!" Alexis yelled happily as the four girls behind her took playful poses and grinned at nothing. "Goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes!"

"Heroes like Jesse Andersen!" Mindy yelled, fanning herself with a fan. Blair's brown eyes lit up at the name of the hero.

"Honey, you mean "Hottie Andersen!" My Gods, was he hott!!" the raven-haired girl yelled, squealing like an obsessed fangirl as she embraced a carving of Jesse on the wall.

Alexis glared at Blair in annoyance.

"_Our_ story actually begins long before Jesse. Many eons ago," Alexis said, stepping on the stairs, followed by the other three women. They stated to descend the stairs when Blair noticed them and squeaked

"Wait up!!" she yelled, taking her place behind Mindy as the five women walked down the stairs singing in harmony.

"Back when the world was new and planet Earth was down on its luck," Alexis sung as the other girls harmonized behind her. As Alexis sung, images appeared behind her. "And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok!"

When Alexis said the word "Titans", the images turned into six monsters.

Six, tall, gigantic, human shaped monsters. The monsters were as tall as the tallest skyscraper, nearly touching the clouds with the tops of their heads, mostly because of their spiked hair.

The first monster was a human who had pitch black hair and cold gray eyes. He had an icy white-blue gothic outfit on, covered in icicles and he had icy horns on the top of his head. He had blue face markings just under his eyes.

The Titan of the Ice. Chazz Princeton.

The second monster was a human who had darker skin and pitch black hair. He was clothed in an all red gothic outfit and around his feet was a puddle of boiling lava. He had red markings just under his eyes.

The Titan of Lava. Axel Broadie.

The third monster was impossible to tell if it was male or female. But we think it's a male. He had long blonde hair and angry eyes. He wore an all gray outfit and had a tornado 'round his feet. He had gray markings under his eyes.

The Titan of Wind. Crowler.

The fourth and fifth monsters were 2 boys who always stayed next to each other. They both wore all black, and had black markings under their eyes. They had rocks for decorations.

The Titans of Stone. Bastion Misawa and Adrian Gecko.

The final monster was a human who was huge in weight. He had one eye and wore a loin cloth. He sported no markings under his eyes, but was still freaky.

The Cyclops. Chumley Huffington.

"It was a nasty place!" Blair yelled as she stepped off the stairs and watched the images of the Titans destroying the towns. "There was a mess where ever you stepped!"

"Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept," the girls sung loudly as the images chainged slightly, revealing the Titans advancing towards a large mountain.

Mt. Olympus.

"Then along came Yubel!" the girls yelled as the images revealed a man who looked just like Jesse except wearing a gothic sort of outfit. His eyes were gold-orange and he looked angry.

When the Titans saw the man, they quivered in terror.

"He hurled a thunder bolt!" Alexis sung, a small hint of sadness lacing her tone.

"He zapped!" the girls sung. As they sung, the image of Yubel threw a thunder bolt at the Titans. The ground opened up and swallowed the Titans into the ground.

"Trapped those suckers in a vault!" Alexis glanced sadly at the Titan of ice.

The images of the Titans clawed at their caged off area, howling and screeching to be set free. The image of Chazz seemed to reach out towards Alexis with a pleading look in his dark eyes. Alexis stared sadly at the image.

"They trapped!" the girls sung, snapping Alexis from her trance. Alexis smiled and sung with the girls.

"And on his own he stopped chaos in its tracks! The guy was too type "A" to just RELAAAX!!" the girls yelled out, dancing as the pictures vanished.

"And as the world first did!" Alexis sung. "He saved the globe while still in his youth." The girls gathered and smiled.

"Though honey, it may seem imposs'ble, that's the gospel truth! The land of Greece: life was neat and smooth and sweet and cool! Ahh…! Though honey, it may seem imposs'ble, that's the gospel... Truth!"

The girls finished singing their song. And this is where our story begins.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

On the top of Mt. Olympus, there was the cloud kingdom of the gods. There were many of them. But the King and "Queen", Yubel and Haou, were the most important. And today was special.

Today was the celebration of the birth of baby Jesse, the son of Yubel and Haou. (A.N: BABY JESSE!! KYAA!!)

Jesse, who appeared no more than a few days old, giggled as he played with Haou's hair decorations. Haou laughed and pet the bluenette on the head lovingly, causing Jesse's green eyes to close as he laughed back.

"Jesse, behave yourself," Haou said lovingly, placing the small child carefully in his crib. Jesse laughed as Yubel walked over to him and leaned over the crib.

"Aw, lookit him. Look how cute he is," the older bluenette smiled as he waved his finger in front of Jesse. The small infant giggled and grabbed onto his father's finger and using his god-like strength, lifted Yubel into the air.

"Ha!" Yubel laughed as his feet lifted from the ground. "Oh, he's strong. Like his dad, hmm?" Jesse, who was now bored, placed his father gently on the ground and laughed.

The gods around the couple were busy chatting away when a voice suddenly broke the peaceful calm.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" The owner of the voice was known as Atticus Rhodes, the messenger of the Gods. The brunette skidded around and almost crashed into someone. "Whoa! One side, person!" (A.N: LOL!!)

Atticus skidded to a stop in front of Haou and handed him a bunch of flowers as a present. Haou smiled happily at the brunette.

"They're lovely, Atticus," Haou glanced up at Atticus who was laughing.

"I had someone I know do the organization, isn't that too nutty?" the brunette asked. Haou nodded in response. Atticus then flew to Yubel's side.

"Fabulous party. I ain't seen so much love in a room since Demitri discovered himself," Atticus joked, causing Yubel to snort out a laugh. Yubel the covered his mouth to keep anyone from hearing while he cracked up.

As Yubel was laughing, Jesse picked up one of the lighting bolts that Yubel used as weapons. The bluenette baby laughed and started fiddling with it.

"Dear! Keep those away from the baby," Haou scolded the still laughing bluenette. Yubel scoffed.

"Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun!" As Yubel said this, Jesse put one of the lighting bolts in his mouth and bit down, causing a small surge of electricity to zap him. The small bluenette's eyes widened and he glanced down at the lighting bolt.

"Bleah!" Jesse complained as he threw the bolt away from himself, sticking out his tongue in disgust and anger. The bolt flew and smashed into a wall, but since the wall was built by the gods, it fixed immediatly.

Yubel laughed and then addressed the crowd of gods standing before him.

"On behalf of my son, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts," Yubel thanked the people. Haou nudged Yubel with his elbow.

"What about our gift to him, Dear?" the brunette asked. Yubel finally remembered and looked around for something.

"Let's see... Ah ha!" Yubel grabbed a handful of cloud and started molding it with his hands. "A little bit of dark magic and umm... a dash of super awesome magic... and..."

Jesse stared as he heard his father babbling words that ment nothing what so ever. Finally Yubel laughed.

"Here we are!" he laughed, placing the cloud in front of Jesse. The cloud was shaped like a horse. Jesse giggled and pet the cloud on the head.

The clouds suddenly vanished, revealing a winged horse. The small horse snorted and shook the remaining clouds off as he looked at Jesse with happiness in his eyes.

"His name is Sapphire Pegasus. And he's all yours, son," Yubel smiled. Sapphire Pegasus looked over at Jesse and bonked heads with him.

Jesse whimpered in fear, but laughed when Sapphire Pegasus licked him lovingly. Jesse wrapped his arms around the horse's neck and hugged him, laughing slightly.

"Awww..." the gods sighed happily. Haou then gave Jesse to Yubel who careful picked the infant up, afraid to drop him.

"Mind his head," Haou warned threateningly to his husband. Yubel nodded in terror and then looked at Jesse with loving orange eyes.

"He's so tiny..." Yubel smiled. Jesse chewed on the gold pendant around his neck and then yawned cutely. Yubel hugged the small child, who yawned again.

"My boy..." Yubel smiled as he placed Jesse back in his crib. "My little Jesse..."

All was calm and peaceful. Everyone was silent, allowing the peace to sirculate through the room.

"How sentimental," a dark voice said, interrupting the calm. All the gods glanced up to see who had spoken.

Standing in the shadows was a man with auburn hair and a small beard on his chin. He was clothed in all black. He stared at everyone with cold eyes. The god of death. Giese Trapper.

"You know, I haven't been this... CHOKED up since I got a chunk of musacca stuck in my throat. Huh!?" Giese tried to get a good laugh, but instead was greeted with glares.

"What is this? An audience or a mosaic?" Giese asked as he advanced towards Yubel and Haou. "Hey how are ya?" Giese asked someone. "Lookin' good. Nice dress," Giese smirked when a goddess blushed madly at his remark.

Yubel placed his hand firmly on Giese's shoulder, startling the god of death.

"So Giese, ya finally made it! How are things in the Underworld?" he asked. Giese carefully pushed Yubel's hand off his shoulder.

"Well, they're just fine. You know, a little dark, a little gloomy and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?" Giese continued his rant until he spotted Jesse in the crib.

"Oh, there's the little sun-spot!" he yelled. Jesse stared at the man with wide eyes but made no other movements. Giese conjured up magic and made a sharp object and started to place it near Jesse's mouth.

"And here…is a sucker for the little sucker! Ah, there ya go, kid…" as the object neared Jesse's mouth, the small infant grabbed onto Giese's finger and laughed.

"AGH!!" Giese yelled as he tried to pry his finger away from the super-strengthed infant. Finally, he managed to pry his finger away. "Yeesh!" Sapphire Pegasus cackled as Giese groaned slightly in pain.

"Geez... Powerful little tyke..." Giese whispered.

"Oh, c'mon Giese. Don't be such a stiff. Join the celebration!" Yubel said to the angered god of death.

"Hey, love to, babe," Giese said, pushing himself away from Yubel. "But unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig that you, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, _Yubel_. So…_can't. _Love to, but _can't._"

With that Giese started to walk away, leaving Yubel dumb struck.

"You oughta slow down or you'll work yourself to death," Yubel said. Suddenly his eyes widened when he realized that he had made a joke.

"Ha! Work yourself to death! Ha!!" Yubel errupted into a fit of laughter, while the rest of the gods joined him. Yubel threw himself onto his throne, pounding his fist on the arm rest. "Oh, I kill myself!!"

"Yeah, if only..." Giese pretended to laugh until he was about to leave. He exited the gates, leaving the other gods to enjoy the party. "If _only_..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"If there's one god you don't wanna get steamed up, it's Giese," Mindy warned.

"Because he had an evil plan..." Jasmine finished. With that, the girls began their song.

"He ran the underworld. But thought the dead were dull and uncouth. He was as mean as he was ruthless. And that's the gospel truth. He had a plan to shake things up. And that's the gospel truth!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Back at his gothic castle in the Underworld, Giese stepped off the boat that he had used to get there. He glanced around and then glanced towards the stairs. The stairs were gothic, almost made of black bone.

"HASSLEBERRY!!" he yelled for one of his minions. As he yelled, a teenager with black hair and a bandana on his head came running down the stairs.

"Coming, your most evilness, sir!!" the teen, Hassleberry, yelled as he raced down the stairs. He was clothed in a dark pink-purple gothic type outfit. He had magenta horns on his head and a magenta devil tail.

As Hassleberry ran down the gothic stairs, he tripped on his long devil tail and landed on a spike/pitch fork that held a candle in place, causing it to spear through his butt. "AAGH!!"

Giese ignored the minion and called his other one. "SYRUS!!"

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" another, smaller teen came running down the stairs. He had blue hair and gray eyes with glasses. He was clothed in a similar gothic outfit only this one was blue-green. He had blue-green horns and a matching devil tail.

"I-I can handle it!!" Syrus yelled as he raced down the stairs. Hassleberry pried himself off the spike and landed on the stairs, right in front of Syrus.

Syrus crashed into the teen, sending them both dow the stairs. Hassleberry was thrown to the ground on his stomach, groaning in pain.

"Whoaa!!" Syrus yelled as he flew through the air. Hassleberry was just about to get up when Syrus's horns speared right through his butt.

"AAGH!!" Hassleberry hollered. Giese rolled his eyes at his minions' idiocy.

"Hassleberry! Oww..." Hassleberry said, standing up and saluting. He then turned so Syrus was visible.

"And Syrus..." the smaller boy whimpered, saluting as well.

"REPORTING FOR DUTY!!" they both yelled in unison. Giese shook his head.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just let me know the minute that the Fates arrive," he said while Hasslberry pried Syrus and his horns from himself. He then placed Syrus on the ground, giving the smaller boy a death glare.

"Oh, they're here!" Syrus smiled while Hasslberry nodded.

Giese froze and then spun around. "WHAT!?" he yelled, flames covering his head and shoulders. "**THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?**"

"Ohh!!" Syrus and Hassleberry whimpered. They then dropped to their knees and tried their best to grovel. "We are worms! Worthless worms!" they yelled, sobbing out of terror.

Giese ceased to be on fire and rubbed his temple.

"Memo to me. MEMO TO ME: Maim you _after_ my meeting," he said, walking towards the meeting room. Hassleberry and Syrus looked at each other with relief in their eyes before they followed Giese into the room.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The Fates were three males who loved to kill people.

They didn't do it just for fun. No, it was their job. They ended lives of the mortals, cutting the string to their life. Ending their hold on life. They held a weapon called the 'eye'. It allowed them to see into the future, past, and see the present.

Their names were Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, and Nightshroud. (A.N: Evil Atticus!!)

"Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life... good and tight..." Nightshroud laughed, opening the scissors to end the mortal's life. With a small laugh, he clipped the scissors, snapping the thread.

A woman's scream echoed through the building as a new soul was about to come in.

"Incoming!!" Aster laughed, the other two Fates joining in on his laughter. The soul flew past Giese and then into a hole where the river of souls lay. Giese watched dejectedly and then smiled at his guests.

"Fates, so sorry that I'm-"

"Late!" the Fates said in unison, interrupting Giese.

"We knew you would be," Zane said, reaching over and taking the 'eye' from Nightshroud.

"We know _everything_!!" Aster laughed.

"Past!" Zane said, placing the 'eye' on his head piece. Aster took the 'eye' and placed it on his head piece.

"Present!" Aster smirked. Nightshroud then took the 'eye' back and placed it on his head piece.

"And future!" Nightshroud then elbowed Syrus and leaned down. "Indoor plumbing. It's gonna be big."

"Great, great, anyway," Giese started. "See Fates, I was at this party and I lost track of time-"

"We know," the Fates interrupted. Giese glanced back.

"I know you know. So, here's the deal: Yubel," Giese placed his hands on a table. "Mr. High-and-Mighty, Mr. 'Hey-you-get-off-my-cloud'! Now he has a-"

"Bouncing baby brat!" the Fates finished Giese's sentance as Aster pounded on Nightshroud's head, taking the 'eye' back.

"We _know_!" Aster said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"**I KNOW!**" Giese yelled, his head and shoulders catching on fire again as he spun around to face the Fates. The fire then vanished when Giese calmed down. "You know. I know. I got it. I got the concept!" Giese then placed a hand on his head.

"So let me just ask, is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what, what do you think?" Giese asked.

"Ah-" Aster opened his mouth to speak, but Zane smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh, no you dont! We're not supposed to reveal the future!" Zane folded his arms in annoyance as Aster whimpered and glanced down.

Giese groaned slightly, but he wasn't going to give up. He had dragged the Fates all the way down here, so they weren't leaving until he had some answers.

"Wait, I'm sorry, time out, can I ask you a question by the way- did you, did you cut your hair, or something?" Giese asked Aster, walking up and taking a piece of his silver hair to examin it. "I mean, you look fabulous! I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death!"

Aster giggled in embarrassment. Zane groaned and punched Aster in the back of the head, causing the 'eye' to fly from Aster's head piece and land in Syrus's hands.

"Oh, GROSS!!" Syrus yelled, squealing in disgust as he held the eye in his hands. He threw the 'eye' to Hassleberry, who squealed and dropped it.

"Ew!! It's blinking!!" Hassleberry yelled, kicking the 'eye' away. Giese caught it as it went soaring through the air.

"Fates, please. My fate is in your lovely hands," the evil man smiled, handing Aster back the 'eye'.

"Oh..." Aster whined, silently pleading Zane to allow him to show Giese the future.

"Oh, all right!" Zane yelled in annoyance, folding his arms across his chest. Aster squealed in happiness and revealed the future through the power of the 'eye'.

"In eighteen years, precisely, the planets will a-line, ever so nicely," Aster started.

"Aye, verse, oy," Giese complained, throwing his hands up.

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monsterous band!" Zane yelled. Giese nodded.

"Mm hmm... good, good..." the man complimented. The Fates continued.

"Then the once proud Yubel will finally fall, and you, Giese, will rule all!" Aster said. Giese cheered and threw his hands up in happiness.

"Yes! Aw, Giese RULES!!" he cheered. Nightshroud lifted a finger into the air.

"A word of caution to this tale," he added, causing Giese to stop dancing.

"'scuse me?" he asked. Nightshroud sighed.

"Should Jesse fight, you will FAIL," the brunette with the mask said. With that, the Fates cackled and then vanished, leaving no trace that they were ever there. Giese was silent, shock filling his body.

"**WHAT!?**" Giese yelled suddenly, catching on fire again. He then calmed down and the fire vanished. "Okay, okay. Fine, fine. I'm cool, I'm fine," Giese breathed, running a hand over his hair and then taking a deep breath.

[A While Later]

Giese opened the door to the room where he kept all his evil tools. Standing next to him were Hassleberry and Syrus.

"Hassleberry..." Said teen shivered. "Syrus..." Syrus whimpered when his name was called. "Got a little riddle for ya..." Giese smirked when his minions sighed in relief.

"How... do you kill... a god?" Giese asked.

"I do not... know..." Hassleberry said, glancing at the ground nervously. Syrus stammered and then answered.

"Y-you can't! T-they're immortal?" he asked. Giese looked back at Syrus with a smile.

"Bingo! They're immortal!" The man then reached and took out a vile of red liquid.

"So, first we have to turn the little sun-spot... _mortal_."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

On Mt. Olympus, the bringer of night came and the skies turned dark. Everyone was asleep.

Jesse slept next to Sapphire Pegasus, who was snoring lightly beside the bluenette. As the two young ones slept, 2 horned shadows crept into Jesse's bed room, coming to the bed.

Yubel and Haou slept peacefully, eyes closed while they dreamed of something happy. Happy for them, at least.

_CRASH!!_

"H-huh?" Haou whispered as he and Yubel slowly woke up. "W-what is it?"

Haou and Yubel finally realized where the crash came from. Their eyes widened.

"THE BABY!" they both yelled. With that, both gods sprung to their feet and raced to Jesse's curtained-off room. Yubel threw the translucent curtains back, gasping when he did. Haou ran up behind him and gasped.

The room was empty, all the contents strewn all over the floor. The only thing that moved was Sapphire Pegasus, whose head was stuck in a cornucopia. Sapphire Pegasus squirmed until he was out of the 'prison' and whinnied in disturbance when he saw Jesse gone.

"JESSE!!" Haou cried, breaking down into sobs.

He dropped to his knees and sobbed harder over the loss of his son. Yubel bit his lower lip, growing angrier by the minute. With a loud scream, Yubel released all his anger.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

As thunder rumbled, Syrus and Hassleberry flew as fast as they could, keeping a hold on Jesse's small wrists. The wind threw them around, causing Syrus to panic... again.

"Now we did it! Oh, Yubel is gonna use us for target pratice!!" Syrus yelled, shivering and causing Hassleberry to jerk around. Hassleberry yelped in shock.

"J-just hang onto the kid, will ya, Syrus!?" he yelled, getting annoyed at the jerking bluenette. The two then came upon a bunch of branches, smashing into them with a loud cry. The two tumbled over and smashed onto the ground. The sudden movement caused Jesse to start crying loudly.

Syrus lept to his feet and glanced around in terror. He looked for any signs that Yubel was following him, but when he saw none, he sighed happily.

"Let's just hurry and kill the kid, 'kay!?" the mini bluenette said, hopping up and down in excitment. Hassleberry took a bottle of the strange eerie liquid that Giese had given them and placed it in Jesse's mouth. As the baby bluenette drunk the liquid, the glow around him started disappearing.

"L-look! He's changing! Can we do it, now? Can we?!" Syrus squealed. hassleberry shook his head at the bluenette.

"No. he has to drink all of it. Every last drop of it..." the black-haired boy stated. They were so close to destroying the one thing that would keep Giese from winning the Earth.

"Who's there!?" a male voice suddenly rang out, causing Hassleberry and Syrus to drop the bottle and run away and hide behind some rocks. The bottle crashed on the ground, and the last drop shattered and desolved on the ground.

A man and a woman stepped out into view. The woman was a large one, but seemed very kind. She had brown hair and brown eyes with glasses resting on her nose. The man was large as well, and looked a little like the woman. The woman spotted the bluenette child laying on the ground, crying out for someone.

"Oh, you poor thing! Oh, don't cry..." the woman, Dorothy, said as she raced over and picked the child up. The man, Sheppard, glanced around for someone.

"Is anyone there?" he called, not recieving an answer. Syrus looked up.

"Now?"

"Now..." Hassleberry smirked as the two boys transformed into rattlesnakes and started slithering towards the three humans who were in the center of the fields.

"Oh. Poor thing must have been abandoned," Sheppard said sadly. Dorothy looked up at the man and smiled.

"Or maybe the gods finally answered us," she smiled. Sheppard spotted the pendant around the child's throat and placed his fingers on it. He turned it around so he could read the name.

"What's this? 'Jesse'?" the large man read the name on the pendant.

Suddenly, the two snakes lunged at the ground, hissing loudly and terrifyingly.

Jesse laughed as he grasped the two snake's throats in his hands and then started beating them on the ground, laughing happily as the two snaks squealed and tried to run away. Jesse then tied their tails together and flung the snakes away, waving and giggling before looking over at Dorothy and Sheppard innocently.

"WHOA!!" Hassleberry and Syrus groaned as they smashed into the ground far from their target. They turned back into their normal forms, Syrus's teal-green devil tail tied around Hassleberry.

"Giese is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened!!" the mini bluenette hollered. Hassleberry untangled Syrus's tail from his body and then smirked.

"You mean _if_ he finds out," the boy stated. Syrus looked over at Hassleberry.

"Of course he's gonna fi-" the bluenette then stopped and nodded slowly, smiling happily and rubbing his clawed hands together in joy.

"If. If is good..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yubel and Haou sent the other gods to look for Jesse. But when they found him, it was too late to do anything," Blair said as she leaned against a stone pillar.

"Poor Jesse had been turned mortal. No one could help him turn back into a god..." Asuka said, her head lowered. The Dark Magician Girl sighed and looked up at the starry sky.

"Since he didn't drink all of the potion, he kept his strength as a god... So that wasn't all bad..." the green eyes blonde stated. The other girls nodded as they looked up at the stars, seeing it start to become cloudy.

"But poor Haou might be sad for a long time. He'll never get to see his son face to face again. After all... Humans aren't allowed in Olympus," Mindy said in a solemn voice.

The other girls nodded.

"But that foils Giese's plan! After all, Jesse had to be dead for his plan to fully work! And since jesse grows stronger every day... Then Giese will never win!" Jasmine chirped, causing the girls to cheer.

"And that's the gospel truth!" the girls chimed, cackling and cheering over the fact that Giese might never win this fight after all.

Even though he had taken a god away...

He hadn't taken the hero away.

--

Me: Chapter One is finished!

Lucy: Sweet!

Me: Here's the list of who plays who...

**Jesse Andersen- Hercules (Because he's the Seme of course! At least in my eyes he is.)**

**Jaden Yuki- Meg (Jaden is soooo the uke!)**

**Jim Cook- Philetetes (I saw Phil and first name I said was "Jim".)**

**Alexis Rhodes- Calliope/Muse 1 (I needed girl characters. Took me a while to figure it out)**

**Dark Magician Girl- Clio/Muse 2 (Same reason for Alexis)**

**Jasmine- Melpomene/Muse 3 (Must I say it?)**

**Mindy- Terpsichore/Muse 4 (Not sayin' it)**

**Blair Flannigan- Thalia/Muse 5 (She has a crush on Jesse, just like the large Muse had on Hercules)**

**Lyman Banner- Narrator (Couldn't find another part for him)**

**Haou Yuki- Hera (Lol, in dark spiritshipping, Haou is soooo the uke, whether you believe me or not!)**

**Yubel Andersen- Zeus (Lol, I saw Yubel in Jesse's form from ep. 150, and I said "Zeus. Definately Zeus.")**

**Atticus Rhodes- Hermes (He's just too fucking RANDOM!)**

**Giese Trapper- Hades (He's evil, as well as Jesse's mortal enemy. Like Hades was Hercules' mortal enemy)**

**Ms. Dorothy- Alcheme (She's a motherly figure)**

**Sheppard- Amphitryon (Fatherly figure)**

**Nightshroud- Future Fate (He is still Atticus, and is still hilarious)**

**Zane Truesdale- Past Fate (He's the more... mature acting one)**

**Aster Phoenix- Present Fate (Need I say more?)**

**Syrus Truesdale- Panic (He panics a lot. What can I tell you?)**

**Tyranno Hassleberry- Pain (He is ALWAYS with Syrus)**

**Sapphire Pegasus- Pegasus (Flying Horse. What more do you want from me?)**

**Chumley Huffington- Cyclops (...I think you know why he's the cyclops)**

**Axel Brodaie- Lava Titan (I saw him in a dream as the Lava Titan)**

**Chazz Princeton- Ice Titan (I just see him as the Ice Titan)**

**Bastion Misawa- Rock Titan 1 (He has gray hair, like a rock!)**

**Adrian Gecko- Rock Titan 2 (He's evil enough to be a Titan, ne?)**

**Professor Crowler- Wind Titan (Cause I couldn't tell if the Wind Titan was male or female the first time. Lol)**

**Professor Viper- Nessus (He's a perv. ...What?)**

**Osiris Students- Villagers in beginning (Groups)**

**Ra Students- Greek Gods (Groups)**

**Obelisk Students- Thebes Villagers (Groups)**

**Fonda Fontaine- Harpie (Needed a female)**

**Jagger Princeton- Boar Monster (You'll learn later)**

**Slade Princeton- Sea Monster (You'll learn... soon... In the sequel)**

Lucy: Ah, sweet!

Me: Read and review! I will update soon along with my other stories!!


	2. Freak

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: There we are! Chapter two up and running!

Lucy: Oh yeah! Go, Ke-chan!!

Me: Okay! You're all gonna feel bad for Jesse in this chapter!

Lucy: Poor Jesse!

Me: Yeah!!

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**NOTES**: Yubel appears like Jesse did when he was possessed not as a monster like in the series just so you know. So Yubel looks just like Yubel-Jesse.

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Bold**- A god's true anger voice (When a god is angry)

**_Chapter Two: Freak_**

It was a bright and sunny day, nearly eighteen years from the day that Jesse had been turned normal and had been taken in and raised by Dorothy and Sheppard.

Jesse raced by, dragging the cart that Sheppard brought into town often, as if it were light as a feather. Jesse was whooping, while Sheppard was seated in terror.

"J-Jesse! S-slow down!! D-don't crash us into anything please!!" he hollered to the bluenette as he sat clung to the cart.

Jesse whooped and raced under a bridge, nearly knocking two of the people working on it over, earning rude comments from them.

"W-whoops! S-sorry guys!!" Jesse called back, a nervous laugh following him as he raced away towards the town.

They soon arrived in town, and Jesse jerked to a stop. Sheppard climbed off the cart in a shakey fashion and patted the bluenette lovingly on the top of the head.

"Thanks, Jess. When the horse sprained her ankle back there I tought we were doomed. Don't unload just yet. I gotta go talk to Stein. But, Jesse... this time-" Sheppard began.

The bluenette groaned and waved his hand towards his father in annoyance.

"I know. _I know_. Stay by the cart..." he spat, air-quoting the words.

He scoffed before spinning around and folding his arms over his chest in a pouting fashion. Sheppard laughed lightly before patting his son on the head. He smiled again and slowly walked off to find Stein.

Jesse sighed in annoyance and leaned against the cart, his green eyes aimed at the ground. It was always like this. He wasn't ever allowed to do anything or to help anyone because his father had told him that his strength was... enhanced...

Oh, let's face facts!

Jesse had the strength of a god for fuck's sake! He was eighteen, and he bore the strength of over a million men! There was something not normal about that, now wasn't there?!

But whatever. Jesse just brushed it off as normal.

Suddenly, a small red disk landed by Jesse's feet.

"Hey! Throw it back here!" a voice called as Jesse reached down and gently picked up the red disk and examined it.

As a group of several boys about Jesse's age raced up to retrieve it, they backed up slightly in fear when they saw that it was Jesse who had caught it and not someone else.

"What were you guys doing?" Jesse asked in a curious tone.

The boys shuddered before the leader reached forward and snatched the disk away.

"We were playing a game and we already have five players, so we wanna keep it even!" he shouted with a smile. Jesse nodded before recounting and then raising an eyebrow in confusion towards the boys.

"Hey, wait a minute. Five isn't an even number..." the bluenette stated as the boys cackled and raced away, smirks visible on their lips.

"What a freak! He's such a monstrous freak!" the boys chanted in cruel voices.

Jesse shuddered and started to walk away, his head lowered, but the disk flew over his head quickly. The bluenette raced for it and crashed into a pilar befoe falling over onto his back.

A crack formed in the pillar and it started to topple.

Jesse twitched slightly. "Oh shit..." he whispered before the tower toppled completely, taking the others with it.

"Um... Oh.. um.. Uh oh!" Jesse groaned as he raced around in horror, trying desperately to stop the toppling pillars that he had knocked over. He grabbed one of them and threw it back, hitting another pillar and causing that one to fall as well.

"SHIT!" Jesse hollered as he raced around and tried to grab the pillar.

Sheppard stared wide eyed at his son as Jesse raced by. "Son-" Sheppard called out, but Jesse raced right by him.

"Sorry, Dad! Be right back!" he called as he raced by to grab the pillars.

Stein shuddered as the pillars were going to collapse on him, but they both stopped and formed a small bridge over the man. Stein sighed in relief, but then Jesse slipped and slid towards the man.

"LOOK OUT!!" Jesse cried out.

Stein gasped and braced for impact as Jesse smashed into him. A loud crash was heard, and the pillars collapsed over, kicking up dust and rubble from all over the place, creating destruction of the small village.

Caused by Jesse... once again.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse rose up from the rubble and dust that the falling pillars had caused before glancing around and noticing everyone in the town was casting a glare his way. Stein growled at him and pointed at the bluenette with anger visible in his eyes.

"That boy is a menace, Sheppard!!" he shouted, causing Jesse to twitch in fear and sorrow. Sheppard stood in front of Jesse protectivly, but the insults just kept coming harsher and harsher with each passing second.

"Freak!"

"He's too dangerous to be around normal people!"

"Lock him in a cage!!"

"Please! He's just a boy! He can't control his strength!" Sheppard shouted to back his son up. Stien pointed angrilly at Jesse once more, venom visible in his eyes.

"You keep that... freak away from this town!!" he shouted, and the rest of the villagers agreed.

Jesse's lips trmebled and he squeezed his eyes shut as tears started leaking out and he spun around quickly before racing away. Sheppard gasped.

"JESSE!!" he hollered, racing after his son in an attempt to calm him down.

Jesse continued to run, tears cascading down his cheeks by this point. He couldn't stand these powers he had anymore. They caused him nothing but problems!

He would always be a freak because of it!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Later that night, Jesse sat by the small river that rested in the woods by his house.

The bluenette was sitting with his knees drawn to his chin, his thin arms wrapped around them in a depressed fashion, his face buried on his knees. Jesse's shoulders quaked with sorrow.

Sheppard stepped up and stared down at his son with pity and sympathy in his eyes.

"Jess... Don't take what they said personally. They... just get scared when they don't understand something. They're just cruel people, so, don't let it get to you," Sheppard said as he sat down next to Jesse, rubbing his back gently.

Jesse lifted his head up, showing the tears that streamed from his eyes.

"B-but they're right, Dad! I am a freak! I try to fit in but no one gives me a chance! They just mock me without even thinking about how I feel about this!!" he sobbed loudly, burying his face back into his knees.

Sheppard hugged Jesse gently and then stood up.

"I know what you mean, Jesse. Just... clear your head for a while, son," the man said before he walked back to the hut where he and Dorothy lived. Jesse stared into the water and wonder where he belonged.

Did he belong here?

Or was it just a lie?

"Maybe I don't belong here after all..." the bluenette said before he rose up and then walked towards his house, his head lowered slightly in sorrow. He'd ask his mother for some answers, because she'd give them, if anything.

And maybe everything would get better.

[Inside the Hut]

Jesse trudged inside to see Dorothy and Sheppard staring at him with worry in their eyes.

Dorothy walked over to Jesse and gently hugged the tall boy, even if she was only able to hug his waist because of his height. Jesse hugged his mother back and then sat down at the table with Sheppard and Dorothy.

"Mom... Dad... Who am I really? Am I really... your son?" the bluenette asked with hope in his voice.

Dorothy glanced over at Sheppard and sighed before reaching into her pocket and drawing out a gold pendant with Jesse's name written on it. She held it out to the bluenette, who took it from her gently.

"That... was around your throat when we found you as a baby. It has the crest of the gods on it..." the woman stated. Jesse's eyes lit up in happiness as he stared at the pendant that rested in his hand.

Jesse leaped up and smiled widely.

"This is great! I can go to the temple of Yubel and ask who I am! This is perfect!!" Jesse cheered in happiness.

He then glanced over at his mother and father, noticing the sorrow that was in their eyes. Sympathy filled the bluenette's eyes as he walked over and hugged his two parents.

"Mom... Dad... You two are the best people I ever met in my life. But... I.. I wanna know who I am..." Jesse said in a kind tone.

The two nodded and then smiled before preparing Jesse for his adventure so that he would be safe. Jesse agreed to leave tomorrow night, so that he could still see his parents for a little longer.

It was the least he could do for them.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse waved farewell to the two people who had shown him any kindness over the years, and he then sighed before heading off in the direction of the temple of Yubel, the lead god over the people in Jesse's region of living.

Maybe Yubel would know the answers. Jesse smiled up at the setting sun.

"I am on my way! I can go the distance!" he smiled out, his green eyes filled with joy as he continued walking forward towards the small temple in the distance.

It was much larger in person, but from Jesse's point of view, it looked tiny.

"I don't care how far, Somehow I'll be strong!" Jesse continued to sing as he climbed up a rock ledge to get to the temple, his eyes narrowed in rage towards the rocks that were in his way.

He threw his hand behind himself and cut vines away rom himself.

"I know every mile will be worth my while! I would go most anywhere to find where I..." Jesse smiled as he came up to the temple, seeing how huge it was in person.

The bluenette neared the door, a smile in his heart and on his lips.

"Belong!" the bluenette sang the last line as he walked into the temple, staring up at the huge statue of Yubel that was sitting on a throne. The statue looked strangely like Jesse, only more mature and stronger.

The bluenette got on his knees before the statue.

"Yubel... If you're there, please answer me. Who am I? Why do I have this necklace of the gods? Please... who am I?" Jesse begged. Candles lit up as a gust of wind filled the shrine, and Jesse covered his eyes. He opened them when he heard a rumbling some from the statue. He glanced up to see what was going on.

The statue closed its eyes for a minute before they snapped open, and Yubel's statue glanced around a few minutes before glancing down at Jesse, who was staring up at it in fear, hois green eyes wide with shock.

Yubel smiled at the boy.

"My son... Jesse..." the statue smiled before reaching its large hand down to grab his son.

Jesse stared at the statue with wide eyes as if he had just seen a ghost, but then he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a brief second.

"AAAGH!!!" the bluenette hollered as he tried to race away, but the statue of Yubel reached down and scooped him up, ignoring the struggling that he had done.

Yubel laughed lightly at the bluenette's antics.

"Jeez! Calm down! After all these years, this is the kind of greeting you give your father?" Yubel laughed. This made Jesse stop his struggling and glance up at the statue in shock, ignoring the fact that Yubel was laughing lightly.

"F-Father...?" Jesse whispered in shock.

Yubel smiled warmly.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, eh? Well... SURPRIZE!!!" Yubel shouted loudly, causing Jesse to cover his ears as he laughed. The bluenette glanced up at the statue of his father, his green eyes filled with confusion.

"I-I don't understand. I-if you're my father... Doesn't that mean that I'm-" before Jesse could answer, Yubel nodded slowly.

"A god," he answered in a blunt voice.

Jesse trembled in shock before he fell over, but gladly, his father's stone hand caught him and held him up while the trembling bluenette took out everything that he was told.

"Hey, you wanted the truth, and I think you're old enough to know it!" Yubel said in a loud booming voice. Jesse slowly rose to his feet, staring up at his father in a slightly shocked manner, his green eyes filled with confusion.

"Then why did you abandon me on earth? Didn't you want me?" the bluenette asked in a hurt voice.

Yubel stared at his son with sympathetic stone colored eyes, and then he smiled warmly down at him, his stone colored eyes filled with love and kindness.

"Of course we did! Your 'mother' and I love you with all our hearts! But..."

Yubel's eyes turned stone cold (no pun intended), anger visible in them. "Someone stole you from us and turned you into a mortal, and only gods can survive in Mt. Olympus."

"Can't you do anything? Isn't there anything I can do to go home?" Jesse asked in a hopeful voice. Yubel glanced down at his hand and saw the determination in his son's eyes and smiled warmly.

He was definately Yubel's son.

"You must seek out Jimacretes. He's the trainer of heroes. Only by being a true hero can you become a god once again," the statue of the lead god stated. Jesse repeated the message to himself before turning around and walking forward, right off Yubel's hand.

"Right, I- WHOA!!" he screamed as he fell.

Yubel's giant stone hand shot out and grasped his son gently, lowering him safely to the ground.

"Hold your horses, son! Which reminds me..." Yubel said before whistling loudly.

A small beam of light came from the sky and transformed into a blue and white horse with wings and a horn on its forehead. The horse landed before Jesse and scared him slightly.

"Ha ha! You probably don't remember Sapphire, but you two go way back, son!" Yubel stated as Sapphire smirked and then rammed his head against Jesse's.

The bluenette rubbed his head before it came back to him and he smiled widely.

"Sapphire!" he smiled, wrapping his arms around the horse's neck, in which Sapphire wrapped his wings around Jesse and held him as well. Yubel smiled warmly at the two of them.

"He's an amazing horse. With the brains of a bird!" the statue stated.

Sapphire smiled and then cast an angered glare at Yubel, which caused the god to snort in laughter. Jesse climbed on Sapphire's back and smiled at his father.

"I'm going to find Jimacretes! I'll become a hero, Father!" the bluenette called. Yubel smiled as Jesse and Sapphire took off into the sky towards the temple where Jimacretes was said to live. Yubel closed his eyes with a smile.

"Good luck, my son," he stated before he turned back into a statue.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse laughed happily as he flew into the distance with Sapphire guiding him. He didn't care what was gonna happen to him, but he did know that whatever it was, he would have a place to go, where he would be accepted!

"I will beat the odds! I can go the distance! I will face the world Fearless, proud and strong!" Jesse sang out, Sapphire dancing along with the beat that Jesse was singing to.

The bluenette glanced up at the sky, where he could have sworn that Yubel was smiling down at him.

"I will please Father, I can go the distance! 'Til I find my hero's welcome! Right! Where I..." Jesse threw his head back as he and Sapphire got ready to land on an island far out, the place where Jimacretes most likely lived in.

"BELONG!"

--

Me: Chapter two is updated!

Lucy: Awesome!

Me: Fear not, my dear friends! The fluff with Jaden and Jesse will begin soon!

Lucy: If you're imitating the movie exactly, then isn't it true that Jaden doesn't fall in love until much later? And won't Judai hate Johan at first?

Me: NUU!! I disagree with that entirely!! Jaden and Jesse have this instant love thing going on the moment they meet one another!

Lucy: Awesome! More fluff than the movie gave off!!

Me: Duh! Of course! It's spiritshipping!!

Lucy: Please review!!


	3. Training

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: Here we go! Chapter three! (For anyone who is confused, I reposted this from my old account!)

Lucy: We finally know who Jimacretes is!

Me: I think we _already_ know!

Lucy: Jim Cook!!!

Me: You ruined the surprise!

Lucy: Everyone saw it coming! He's definately a Phil!

Me: Whatever! Please enjoy this chappie!

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**NOTES**: Yubel appears like Jesse did when he was possessed not as a monster like in the series just so you know. So Yubel looks just like Yubel-Jesse.

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Bold**- A god's true anger voice (When a god is angry)

**_Chapter Three: Training_**

Jesse glanced around in confusion as he and Sapphire landed on a strange island that seemed to have no life on it at all. The trees were made of black wood, and there were no leaves on them, not possible for sustaining life.

Fog littered the land and gave off a dead look.

"You sure this is the right place?" Jesse whispered to the white horse with wings that was his closest friend.

Sapphire nodded several times before Jesse sighed and stepped forward in an attempt to locate the person Yubel had told him about.

Jesse then stepped onto a cliff-like area and glanced around.

He suddenly spotted three beings that looked like pure elements frozen into female shapes. The three elements were earth, water, and wind. The girls were laughing and talking to one another and having a great time. Jesse smiled and then glanced over.

He gasped lightly when he saw another male sitting near him.

The male had raven-colored hair that was spiked in many places, and he wore a brown cow-boy hat over it. His right eye was covered by bandages, and his other eye was closed peacefully, showing that he was either asleep, or just in total peace. The man was clothed in mostly black, but his outfit looked foreign.

Suddenly, Jesse stepped on a stick, and the three girls vanished from sight. The man who had been sitting's visible eye snapped open and then spun around so he was glaring angrilly at Jesse, as if to show that he didn't want him anywhere near this place.

To show that he wasn't wanted...

Jesse reeled back as the creature spun around and stared at him with anger in his visible teal eye.

Once the creature saw the fear in Jesse's green eyes, he calmed down and slowly rose to his feet and took several steps forward towards the boy, noticing that Jesse was eyeing the long horns on the creature's head.

"What's wrong with you? Never seen a guy with horns on his head before?" the creature asked in an annoyed voice. Jesse gulped at the man's tone before noticing that the man had sat back down again, his back facing the bluenette.

"Umm.... no. C-can you help us? We're looking for someone named... Jimacretes..." Jesse stammered in a hesitant tone.

The creature growled at the name, slamming his fist on the ground before sighing in annoyance and glancing back at Jesse with annoyance in his visible eye.

"Call me Jim. I hate that name Jimacretes. It isn't even my real name! It's just a name that someone who I used to know gave me before he went and... Never mind," the creature, Jim, said, trailing off before he rose to his feet and then glanced back at Jesse with a strange smile on his face.

"So, what did you want, kid? Surely you didn't come to this... _hellhole_ just to browse around. There's nothing here for you that you could possibly want," Jim said before he headed off for the metal hut that Jesse had passed when he came to the island.

"I-I need your help! I need to become a hero! A real hero!" Jesse stated in a hopeful voice.

Jim seemed to twitch at the statement before he shook his head and headed for the hut. He grabbed the door and pulled it open.

"Sorry, kid. I can't help you," Jim growled out.

Jesse leaped forward and grabbed the doorhinge. "Wait!" he called before ripping the door off its hinges.

Jim's teal eye widened before he rolled it at the bluenette boy. Jesse blushed before placing the door back where he found it and then noticed that Jim had already gone inside.

"W-why not?" Jesse called after the creature with horns.

Jim glanced back with his eye narrowed before turning his back to Jesse once more.

"Two words! I. AM. RETIRED," Jim said in a loud voice as Jesse counted the words on his pale fingers. Jim grumbled to himself as he stepped further into the metal hut, kicking up some pebbles to that they were out of his way and scattered to the ground.

"Why can't you help me? Is it because you had a dream that you wanted more than anything?" Jesse said in an entirely hopeful voice. Jim sighed and then glanced back at Jesse with a sad look on his face before he ushered Jesse and Sapphire inside the hut.

"Come in. I wanna show you something, kid," he stated before stepping forward. Jesse glanced around before whacking his head on something hanging from the ceiling. "Careful, kid. That's part of the ship that carried the gods!" Jim called.

"The gods?" Jesse asked as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

Jim scoffed before placing his hands on his hips in a daring fashion.

"Who do you think taught those guys how to sail? C'mon, kid! I've been living longer than most of those wanna-be heroes you hear about daily! I think I ought to know a few of the gods, now don't 'cha think?" Jim asked before pointing at some sculptures of people.

"Odiseus... Perseus.. A lot of 'eus's, let me tell ya! And finally, I had a person named Chazz Princeton who I trained. Now there was a hero! He was amazing and wonderful in almost every way possible! But... then he..." Jim shook his head violently and growled angrilly.

"That god damned wish of his! He was granted power for five minutes and KABOOM! He's history!!" Jim then glanced over at a hole in the hut that revealed the darkening sky above him with hope on his visible eye.

"I believed in too many nut jobs. I ain't going down that road again..." Jim stated before he huffed and walked off out of the hut, followed closely by Jesse and Sapphire, who were both hell bent on getting Jim to help them.

Jesse struggled to keep up with the man.

"Oh, c'mon, Jim! I can do all the stuff that those guys can't!!" the bluenette hollered before grabbing Jim's wrist and dragging him towards a large hunk of metal that was impossible to lift, no matter who tried to lift it.

"Geez! You ain't gonna quit, are you!?" Jim said as he pried his wrist from Jesse's grasp.

Jesse smiled as he reached for the hunk of metal and lifted it as high over his head as he could, lifting it as if it was nothing but a feather. With a simple toss, Jesse hurled the shield out into the ocean and out of sight.

Jim's teal eye was wide.

"Holy Haou... Y'know maybe if I..." Jim thought, trying to think of something. Something snapped in his mind and he slapped himself to pay attention.

"No, nuh-uh! Snap out of it! I'm way to old to get mixed up in this stuff again!" Jim said as he started to walk away again.

"Please! I need your help so I can take my place beside my father Yubel in Olympus!" Jesse called after the man.

Jim jerked to a stop and started twitching at what Jesse had just told him. The ravenette then started trembling again, only more violently.

"So... Yubel is your father...?" Jim asked in a stammered voice.

Jesse nodded quickly and complied. Jim trembled some more before he errupted into a fit of laughter, tears spilling from his visible teal eye as he clutched his stomach.

"Y-y-you're serious!? Mr. 'I'm gonna cut you in half with my cocky attitude' is your father!? Ha ha ha! You gotta be kidding me!! HA HA HA!!" Jim cackled as he rolled on the ground, laughing wildly as he started wheezing from lack of breath.

Jesse glared at the man.

"It's the truth!" he yelled to the laughing man. Jim sat up and then rose to his feet.

"Puh-lease!" the ravenette stated in an annoyed voice.

He then narrowed his teal eye and glanced away from the bluenette, his arms folded over his chest with a sad look on his face as he glanced towards the ground.

"I'm... not going down that road again! Too many slackers have come my way before and I put up with it! But that last one did the trick! I'm done with this stuff!!" the ravenette said before he trembled slightly.

Jesse stared at the man with sympathy in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked in a calm voice. Jim slowly shook his head and then took a few steps forward.

"It's none of your business. If you weren't involved... than I'd rather not plague your mind with such horrid images as well," the ravenette with horns stated in a calm voice.

Jesse frowmed slightly in disappointment.

"Please, Jim! I really need this!" he begged.

Jim growled for the final time and spun around, about to holler 'no way' to the bluenette, when a lightning bolt zapped down on the man. Jim shook his head to rid himself of the ashes before glaring up into the heavens.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I give up, already! You win! I'll do it! Ya happy now, Yubel!?" the creature with horns shouted into the heavens, shaking his fist at the sky.

Jesse's green eyes lit up as he heard the man say the words he was hoping for.

"You mean you'll do it!? Oh, thanks Jim! I promise I won't let you down!! When do we start!? Can we start now?!" Jesse cheered as he embraced Sapphire, who was whistling a victory tune.

Jim slapped his forehead and shook his head slowly as he felt a headache forming.

"Oy vay..." he groaned before he went to set up for the training.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I'd gives up hope that someone would come along. A fellow who'd ring the bell for once-- Not the gong!" Jim sang out as he yanked a chest out from a hole in a tree.

He opened it and stared at all the armor he had saved through the years.

"The kind who wins trophies. Who won't settle for low fees. At least semi pro fees, but no!" Jesse lifted a sword up and it flew out of his hand and into a tree branch, hacking the wood off of the tree.

Jesse laughed and rubbed the back of his head to show his embarrassment.

"I get the greenhorn!" Jim shouted in annoyance as he smacked his forehead.

Jesse laughed nervously, in which Jim just rolled his visible eye and folded his arms over his chest. Jesse exhaled in embarrassment before he noticed that Jim was continuing with the training.

"I've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition gone. Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn," the ravenette was singing as he started cleaning up the training field that he would use to train Jesse.

Jesse raised a bow and arrow into the air with a smirk and tried to fire it. But it steered off course towards Jim.

But you need an advisor. A teacher, but wiser. A good merchandiser, and- oohh!" Jim cried out as he barely missed the arrow and managed to roll over onto the ground safely out of the way of the deadly arrow.

He clutched at his stomach in pain.

"There goes my ulcer!" he growled at the bluenette.

Jesse waved nervously and raced to help the ravenette up. Jim rolled his visible eye at the boy before he rubbed his head and the training fully started for the bluenette.

"I'm down to one last hope. And I hope it's you. Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true!!" Jim shook his head and pointed to the ground. Jesse sighed and started doing push-ups while Jim counted them.

When they got to 1000, Jesse collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Good, try 1000 more," Jim stated in a simple voice.

Jesse groaned in exhaustion before he got up and did it again. After several hours, he was exhausted, and couldn't move anymore. It hurt too much to even blink!

"I've trained enough turkeys who never came through! You're my one last hope so you'll have to do!!" Jim growled out to the bluenette before his eyes softened up. He saw Jesse trying to do his best and he realized that he was being too hard on the poor boy.

With a sigh, Jim toned down his harshness.

"Rule #6: When rescuing a person, always handle with care!" Jim called out as Jesse leaped from a tree with a beanbag that they were using for a dummy. The beanbag broke open and exploded all over the ground.

Jim slapped his forehead while Jesse nervously laughed.

"Rule #95, kid: concentrate!" Jim called to the bluenette as Jesse threw a bunch of swords at targets near a tree. The swords slammed into the tree, and barely missed Jim.

Jesse covered his eyes to avoid the bloody mess, but then noticed that they hadn't touched Jim.

"Rule #96: AIM!" Jim yelled to the bluenette in an annoyed and angered tone.

Jesse laughed nervously as Jim rolled his teal eyes again and then pulled the knives off the trees so they could so it again until Jesse actually got it right.

"Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery. Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery," Jim scolded as Jesse tried to practice with the dummy again.

He tripped and fell into the river, while Jim slapped his forehead again. (Gods, he's gonna be sore there tomorrow!)

"To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art. Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart!" Jim smiled warmly as Jesse managed to hit the targets with the swords this time.

No more playing. Now was the time to get serious and actually train.

"It takes more than sinew. It comes down to what's in you! You have to continue to grow," Jim took a measuring tape and tried to see how much Jesse had improved since they began, and he noticed that he had broken the tape measure.

"Now that's more like it!!" Jim threw his hands into the air and cheered violently for the student that he had trained. Jesse smiled and glanced down at himself.

He didn't appear too much more muscular than he had when he showed up, but there was definately an improvement. The bluenette was clothed in a tight brown tunic with a gold belt around his waist, and black bottoms. He wore brown sandals on his feet and around his throat was the necklace that he had been wearing as a baby.

He looked like a god now.

"I'm down to one last shot and my last high note before that blasted underworld gets my goat," Jim pointed at the giant obstical course that Jesse was supposed to complete for his final training session ever.

The bluenette stared at the course nervously before he inhaled and shot for it.

"My dreams are on you, kid. Go make 'em come true!" Jim smirked as Jesse raced through the course, while Sapphire was chewing at his hooves in fear of seeing his master chopped to pieces.

Jesse managed to get into the fighting portion of the course.

"Climb that uphill slope. Keep pushing that envelope. You're my one last hope! And, kid, it's up to you," Jesse took down all the mannequins that were going to attack him, and he practically destroyed the course.

He was ustoppable now! He was definately hero material now! Jim clapped for his pupil in joy.

Jim had done it. He had trained another hero, just like before.

Only, he had more confidence in this one than he had in his other heroes. He had a feeling that Jesse wouldn't turn out like his other's had. Maybe Jesse wouldn't die like they had.

Jesse was ready for the big leagues now!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"HA HA!! Did you see that, Jim!? Next stop: Olympus!!" Jesse cheered along with Sapphire, raising his arms into the air with a victorius look on his face. Jim placed his hands up in a time-out position towards the bluenette.

"Okay. Just take it easy, champ," the creature with horns stated.

Jesse whined slightly in annoyance.

"I am ready! I wanna get of this island! I wanna see some battles and fight some monsters..." Jesse started wretsling with Sapphire, whom was strangely managing to defeat him for once in his life. "Save some people..." Sapphire collapsed back in a damsel-like fashion. "Y'know, heroic stuff!" Sapphire smirked happily as he wrapped his wings around his master.

"Well..." Jim looked back in an attempt to think about what he was going to allow Jesse to do.

"Aw, c'mon, Jim!!" Jesse whined with a big grin on his face.

Sapphire joined in too to show that he wanted to back his master up. Jim laughed at his student's confidence in himself and he thought that Jesse was ready for some action.

"Okay, so you want a road test? Fine. Saddle up, kid! We're going to Thebes!" Jim stated with a wide smile. Jesse and Sapphire cheered violently before Sapphire scooped both Jesse and Jim on his back and took to the skies towards the city.

"So... what's in Thebes?" Jesse asked out of curiosity.

Jim shook his head, snapping out of the day-dreaming state he was in and smile. "A lot of problems, that's what. Big city, tons of issues.. great place to start building your rep," the ravenette stated.

Jesse nodded, when a sudden ear-piercing cry shot through the air.

Sapphire glanced around for the source of the sound.

Jim smirked.

"Sounds like your case of H.I.D. Human in-"

Before Jim could fully speak, Jesse gently kicked Sapphire in the side to tell him to go downward towards the source of the scream. He did, and Jim was caught of guard as he cried out the final word of his sentance.

"Distress!!"

--

Me: Chapter three is up! Jaden-chan shows up in the next chapter!

Lucy: Really?! Is it fluffy!

Me: Sorta!

Lucy: Awesome! Jesse saves Jaden from... Cobra!

Me: Holy shit! Please continue! Bring on de fluff!!

Lucy: Very well we shall!!

Me: Please review!!


	4. Love

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: Chapter four! Jaden appears in this chapter!

Lucy: Awesome! Love at first sight for these two!

Me: Yes! Jaden's all nice and kind around Jesse, but to everyone else who he doesn't like...

Lucy: -wrong answer buzzer noise-

Me: Took the words right outta my mouth.

Lucy: A-yup. I'm famous for that!

Me: Enjoy the chapter as it goes on! Here we go!

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**NOTES**: Yubel appears like Jesse did when he was possessed not as a monster like in the series just so you know. So Yubel looks just like Yubel-Jesse.

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Bold**- A god's true anger voice (When a god is angry)

**_Chapter Four: Love_**

When Jesse and the other two landed at the source of the screaming, they saw a young male with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes come running from the waterfall.

He was clothed in an entirely red outfit: a red tank top, red pants, and a red belt-like sash around his waist. The clothing was wet with water, making it hard to move.

Suddenly, a centaur who looked to be at least 40 years old with black hair and wicked eyes shot from behind the waterfall and grabbed the male who was running.

"Not so fast, sweetheart!" the centaur smirked.

The brunette growled in anger at the captor. "I swear to you, Viper, put me down, right now, or else I'll-"

The centaur, Viper, smirked evilly and yanked the brunette boy closer with a smirk on his face, stopping the boy's styream of threats.

"I like 'em firey!" he smirked in an evil voice.

The brunette thrashed and tried to escape, but found it useless. Jesse narrowed his eyes at the centaur that was holding the brunette hostage. Jim was too busy thinking up a plan to notice his pupil's anger.

"Okay, now analyze the situation. Don't just go waltzing in without a- Aiyoh!" Jim glanced over and noticed Jesse stomping towards the centaur. The ravenette growled and folded his arms over his chest in anger. "He's losin' points for this!"

"Halt!" Jesse shouted as the centaur was about to try something on the brunette.

The centaur stepped up to Jesse and stared down at him with anger on his face. "Step aside, two legs," he growled before going eye to eye with Jesse.

Jesse didn't seem phased by the response, but instead maintained his cool. "Um, excuse, my good... um... um... Sir! I'll have to ask you to release that young..." the bluenette trailed off.

"Keep moving, junior!" the brunette groaned as he tried to pry out of the grasp of the centaur that had caught him.

"Man... But... aren't you... a person in distress?" Jesse asked in curiousness.

The brunette tried to struggle free again from the centaur's grip. "I'm a person... I'm in distress... I can handle this! Have a nice day," the brunette smiled before trying to escape once again.

Jesse blushed and then glanced away before acting like he thought a hero would act in such a situation.

"Sir, I believe you might be to close to the situation to realize-" All of a sudden, a fist connected with Jesse's head and forced him backwards and into the water. Jim smacked his forehead once again as he watched his pupil go down.

"What're you doing?! Get your sword!!" he called to the bluenette.

Jesse got up and started searching the water.

"Sword! Right. Rule #15: A hero's only as good as his weapon!!" the bluenette said before spinning around to reveal the sword, which was actually a fish.

Viper started cackling insanely while the brunette shook his head slowly in annoyance. The fish shrieked and leaped out of Jesse's hand before Viper punched the bluenette again.

Sapphire growled and went to charge the centaur, but Jim held him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it, hold it! He's gotta do it on his own!" Jim stated as Jesse slowly got up and spat water out of his mouth. "C'mon kid! Concentrate! Use your head!" Jim shouted.

Jesse smirked, taking it litterally and then rushed at the centaur and headbutted him in the stomach, making the man drop the brunette and go flying back.

"All right! Not bad, kid!" Jim cheered as Sapphire whistled. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad..." Jim whispered under his breath. Jesse smiled but then noticed the brunette that Viper had dropped coughing up water.

Jesse went over and picked up the brunette.

"Oh, gee, I-I'm sorry, sir... That was dumb," Jesse stated before placing the brunette on a rock. The brunette brushed his hair out of his face and stared at Jesse blankly.

"A-yeah," he agreed.

Jesse noticed Viper getting up and then sighed.

"Excuse me..." he smiled before he went rushing at the centaur once again prepared to fight. he leaped up and put the centaur in a headlock before he flipped him over his shoulder and body-slammed him on the ground.

The brunette merely watched in interest.

"Nice work! Excelente!" Jim cheered as he walked up next to the brunette. The brown-haired boy merely watched Jesse in interest before he noticed Jim sitting next to him, watching the fight with interest.

"Is Super-Boy here for real?" the brunette asked.

Jim cast a glare at the brunette.

"What do you mean? 'course he's real!" Jim then raised an eyebrow at the brunette in confusion. "By the way... Who are you? There's... something not right about you..." Jim said in a low voice as he leaned forward to get face-to-face with the brunette.

With a small groan, the brunette shoved Jim off the rock and into the water. Jim came up from the water and spat out a fish before throwing it into the water again.

He narrowed his eyes at the brunette and knew that something was wrong about this guy.

Jesse was cheering for himself as he wrestled with the centaur, and he found out that he was actually winning this fight. He balled his fist up and then rammed it into Viper's face, forcing him into the air and then crashing down with a hard thud.

Sapphire flew up and took his share of the beating before knocking Viper face-down into the water and then he stomped on the guy's head before fluttering over to Jesse, who was cheering violently in victory.

"How was that, Jim?" Jesse asked as he strode over to the ravenette, who was standing next to Sapphire with an annoyed and exhausted look on his face.

Jim threw his arm at the bluenette as if to scold him about something, as usual.

"Bring it in, rookie! You can get away with mistakes like that in the minor decathlons, but this is the BIG LEAGUES!!" Jim scolded, pointing to the unconscious body of Viper that Jesse had just beaten up.

Jesse scoffed at his trainer.

"At least I _beat_ him, didn't I?" he complained.

Jim rolled his visible eye and then pointed over at the brunette that Jesse had rescued, who was standing over the small river, shaking water out of his clothing and his brown hair.

"Next time, don't get all worked up over some strange unknown person! Grr! It's like I keep telling ya! Ya gotta focus! And... you..." Jim trailed off with an angry sigh because Jesse wasn't listening.

Instead, he was walking off towards the brunette boy.

Sapphire put his hoof up to stop his owner, but Jesse walked right by him. Sapphire growled and folded his legs over his chest. Jim copied and groaned in annoyance.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Um... are you all right... um..." Jesse stepped up behind the brunette that he had rescued.

The brunette then shot up and spun his head around, sending a stream of water at Jesse and smashing into his face. As Jesse wiped it off, the brunette spoke.

"Jaden," he told the bluenette. "My-friends-call-me-Jay, at-least-they-would-in-I-had-any-friends," the brunette, Jaden, said so fast that it sounded like one word.

"So!" Jaden shouted before thwacking Jesse in the stomach with his sandal. "Got a name to go with all those killer moves, hm?"

Jesse blushed at the tone of the brunette's voice and the look on his face.

"Um... I... I... ah... Um..." Jesse was getting flustered, which was abnormal for him. He'd never felt something like this before, and Jaden's face was just making it worse.

"Are you always this nervous?" Jaden asked with a smirk. Jesse blushed even deeper before he remembered his name.

"Jesse! M-my name is Jesse..." he stated in a calm voice, trying not to show how flustered he was. Jaden took in the name with a smiled and then sighed.

"Jesse, huh? Hmph. I think I prefer Super-Boy. Oh well," the brunette smiled.

Jesse was about to speak, but Sapphire placed his wing in front of the bluenette so that Jaden was no longer visible. Jesse merely moved the wing out of his way.

"So, um... How'd you get mixed up with the uh..." he pointed over at the unconscious body of Viper. Jaden rolled his brown eyes and merely glanced at Jesse with a smile.

"You know how these type of guys are. They think no means yes and get the hell away means 'take me, I'm yours'!" Jaden smiled. Jesse stared at him in confusion and Jaden merely brushed it off as normal. The brunette slowly rose to his feet.

"Well, I gotta get going. See ya around, Jess. It's been fun," Jaden smiled warmly.

"Wait!" Jesse called out to the brunette, causing Jaden to spin around. "Do you need a lift to where you're going?" he asked. Sapphire snorted and flew into the trees. Jaden smirked and laughed lightly.

"I don't think your horse likes me very much," he stated in a laughing voice.

Jesse stared at Jaden like he was crazy.

"Sapphire? Oh, don't be silly! He'd be more than happy to-" before Jesse could finish, an apple dropped and smashed onto his head. "Ouch!" Jesse whined, casting a glare up at his fellow companion, who was whistling innocently in the tree.

Jaden walked up and gently patted Jesse on the head.

"Oh, I'll be all right. I'm a tough boy, eh? I can tie my own shoes and everything. See ya, Super Boy," the brunette stated before he turned and walked away from the bluenette.

Jesse waved back nervously as Jim walked up and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, Jesse! We got a job to do, remember?!" the ravenette shouted before he whistled to Sapphire. Sapphire came down and scooped the two up before taking to the skies.

As they vanished from sight, Jaden waved and then cast a dirty look at the woods behind him.

Without second thought, Jaden walked into the evil-looking forest.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden wandered around insde the dead woods with the fog littering the air before he ran into two small creatures. One of them was a bunny, while the other was a small chipmunk.

The two creatures smiled up at Jaden.

"Oh, how adorable. Two rodents looking for a theme park," Jaden sneered in an annoyed voice.

The bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Who you callin' a rodent, brother? I'm a bunny!" he shouted, pointing to the tail. With a smirk, the two rodents transformed into their true forms: Hassleberry and Syrus. The two creatures smiled and yelled 'ta-da' to the brunette, who merely groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh. I thought I smelled a rat," Jaden stated in an annoyed voice.

Suddenly, a cloud of energy came and grabbed Jaden's chin, turning his head so he was looking at the speaker.

"Oh, Jaden..." the voice called in a sweet tone.

Jaden growled in annoyance. "Speak of the devil," he growled at Giese, who was standing right next to him. Giese smirked at the brunette before pulling him close.

"So, Jaden. What happened here? I sent you here to ask the River Guardian to join my side for the uprising and here I am sort of... river guardianless," the auburn-haired man stated in a simple voice. Jaden scoffed in annoyance.

"I gave it my best shot. But he made me an offer I HAD to refuse, all right?" the brunette stated. Giese raised his arms into the air to show surrender.

"Fine. Instead of subtracting 2 years from your sentance, hey, I'm gonna add two on, okay? You had your shot," the god of death stated. Jaden growled and stomped over to a tree before folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the tree.

"Look, it wasn't my fault! It was this super-boy Jesse," the brunette stated, blushing at the mention of the boy.

Giese's eyes widened while Syrus tapped his chin in thought.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" he asked.

Hassleberry shrugged. "Maybe we owe him money?" he asked in a calm voice. Giese walked up and grabbed Jaden's shoulder before looking into his eyes.

"What was that name again?" he asked in a seething voice. Jaden still didn't look at the god of death.

"Jesse," he stated.

Giese caught on fire and growled at his two minions while Jaden continued on. "He acted pretty wimpy until the final part of the fight, but I saw that coming in a millisecond!" Jaden stated with a snap.

Syrus still snapped his fingers to get his memory working.

"Jesse. Hey wasn't that the name of the kid we were supposed to..." Syrus and Hassleberry shuddered. "OH MY GODS!! RUN FOR IT!!!" they screamed as Giese shot his arms out and started dragging the two of them back towards himself.

"So, you took care of him, huh?! Dead as a door nail! Weren't those your exact words?" Giese growled out in a venomous voice.

Syrus shuddered. "M-maybe it's another Jesse. I mean Jesse is a-" Giese started choking the bluenette. "Very popluar name now-a-days!"

"Remember when everyone was either named Jason or Brittany?" Hassleberry stated before Giese choked him as well. The auburn-haired man sighed.

"I am about... to rearrange the cosmos. And the one person who can yutz that up for me... is waltzing around... **IN THE WOODS**!!!!" Giese hollered before shooting fire in all directions, burning down a good portion of the forest, in which Jaden ducked to avoid being burned.

Giese stood panting heavily as Jaden merely rolled his eyes in annoyance at the man. Syrus and Hassleberry were shuddering in fear before Hassleberry got an idea and then walked towards the god of death with caution.

"Wait, wait! We can still cut in on his waltzing!" the ravenette stated.

Syrus thought for a moment before he remembered something and raced up as well. "That's right! W-we made him mortal! That's a good thing D-didn't we...?" the bluenette shuddered preparing for death if he failed.

Giese placed a finger to his chin before thinking about what his minions had just said. He then reached forward and grabbed his three minions, much to Jaden's disapproval.

"Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to correct this rather... EGREGIOUS oversight!" Giese said, going face-to-face with the three of them. He then smirked evilly before he started plotting his next plan for revenge.

"And this time... no foul-ups..."

--

Me: Oh no! Jaden's working for Giese!

Lucy: Of course we all saw that coming, didn't we?

Me: Well, duh, Lucy!

Lucy: And in our next chapter, Jesse VS a hydra!

Me: Sigh, but he's gonna do the head-slicing thing, eh?

Lucy: We shall see, now won't we?

Me: Please review and tell us what you think!!!


	5. Hero

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: Here's the chapter when Jesse becomes a hero!

Lucy: Sweet!

Me: Yeah! It's amazingly amazing!

Lucy: Then let us continue on with it!

Me: Okay, please continue reading this, you guys!

Lucy: Here we go!

Me: Enjoy the chapter as it goes on! Here we go!

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**NOTES**: Yubel appears like Jesse did when he was possessed not as a monster like in the series just so you know. So Yubel looks just like Yubel-Jesse.

**_Chapter Five: Hero_**

"That all one city?" Jesse asked as he stared out over the city that they were flying over. Jim nodded with sarcasm in his eyes.

"Yup. One town: a _million_ problems... That's Thebes. You make it here, you make it anywhere," he stated in a simple voice.

Jesse sighed before they all landed on the ground and Jesse got off of Sapphire, telling him to go hang out out of sight until he heard Jesse whistle. Sapphire nodded before flapping off to a hang out point.

"Stick close, kid. This town's dangerous..." Jim stated as a cart zoomed by.

The man hollered at the two men, and Jim hollered back. "Hey, I'm walkin' here, ya asshole!!" Jim then set his eyes on Jesse. "What'd I tell ya? Whackos!" Suddenly, a man in a cloak came.

"Hey, man, wanna buy a watch?" the man asked, trying to see fake merchandise.

Jim leaped in front of Jesse protectively and hissed, causing the man to scurry away while glaring back. Jim nodded to Jesse as another man came running up, spounting some... unpleasant things.

"Yeah... yeah... Uh-huh, thanks for the info! Um... we'll go ponder that for a while..." Jim said before rolling his eyes and then dragging Jesse along behind him. "Watch the sidewalk and don't make eye contact..." he whispered, and Jesse obeyed of course.

"I'm telling ya, these people are crazy. You're gonna be just what the doctor ordered..." Jim stated with a smile. Jesse smiled back as the walked by a group of elderly people who were complaining about the crime rate in the city.

"What's next?! Swarm of locusts?!" a man shouted.

Just as he said that, a cricket flew up and landed before the group of people. They all screamed as it flew away, and then the same man growled angrilly. "Dat's it! I'm movin' to Sparta!!"

"Excuse me..." the group of people turned around to face Jesse.

"I-it sounds to me like you people need a hero," the bluenette stated. The group remained silent until a man spoke up in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yeah. And who'er you?" he asked in a stern voice.

Jesse stood in a tall, straight position and placed his hands firmly on his hips. "I'm Jesse, and I happen... to be a hero..." he stated.

The group remained silent before they all started laughing hysterically at the young bluenette. One of the men walked up and smirked at Jesse, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that so? You ever stopped a natural disaster? Or saved a town?" the man asked. Jesse shook his head 'no', and the man groaned in anger before shoving Jesse away slightly, staring to walk away with his small group. "He's just anothed dreamer!"

"Hey! This kid is the best damn thing you're ever gonna find, dammit!!" Jim growled angrilly.

The man smiled as he recognized Jim.

"Hey... You're the guy who trained Chazz. Ha ha! Good job on that attitude of his! Ya missed a spot!" the man laughed evilly. Jim growled, seeing as the man had obviously struck a nerve, and Jim turned red with anger.

"Grr... I got your spot _right_ here!!" he hollered before leaping on the man and punching him several times in the face before Jesse dragged the horned ravenette off.

"Jim! Jim! Calm yourself!!" Jesse yelled to his mentor to calm him down.

The man, who was now a mangled mass of bruises and blood, struggled away from Jim with fear visible in his wide eyes. The group of people helped him up as they walked away from Jim.

"Sir, we need a real hero... Not an amateur...." a woman stated before she followed them. Jesse sighed in sorrow before slowly sitting on the ground against a pillar that cast shadows on the stone ground.

No one needed him after all.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"How am I supposed to become a hero if no one will give me a chance?" Jesse asked. Jim gently smiled at the boy and sat next to him, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder to assure him that it was okay.

"You'll get your chance, kid," Jim stated.

As Jesse was about to speak, a familiar voice called out.

"Please! S-someone! Help! There's been a horrible accident!" a brunette dressed in all red was calling as he tried to seek help from the crowd of people. Jesse stood up and recognized the brunette in an instant.

"Jaden?" he called in slight confusion, wondering what the brunette was doing here.

Jim rolled his visible eye.

"Speaking of disasters..." he muttered so that Jesse wouldn't hear it. Jaden seemed to hear Jesse's call of his name because he wheeled around and raced to Jesse in an instant, throwing himself against Jesse's chest.

"Oh, Jesse! Thank goodness!" he called.

Jesse gently pulled Jaden back to try and figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jaden looked back towards the gorge that was in the distance and then back at Jesse, trying to catch his breath.

"I-in the gorge... two little boys... T-there was a rockslide! They're trapped under a bunch of rocks!" the brunette called loud enough for the town to hear. The crowd gasped in horror, while Jesse's green eyes lit up slightly.

"Kids...? Trapped...?" A wide smile crossed Jesse's lips. "Jim, this is great!!" he cheered.

Jaden stared at Jesse in slight annoyance, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you're really choked up about this, aren't you?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

Jesse whistled once, and Sapphire came flying out of nowhere before landing in front of Jesse and Jaden. Jesse grabbed Jaden's wrist before yanking him onto the flying horse.

And Jaden seemed to start freaking out.

"N-no! Jesse... You don't understand... I-I have this-" Before he could finish, Sapphire took off. "Terrible fear of heights!!" Jaden cried, hugging Jesse tighter for fear that he was going to fall.

Sapphire smirked and sped up, finding a new way to terrify Jaden.

"Don't worry! I'm right behind ya, kid!!" Jim called.

He then sighed loudly and started running towards the gorge, but since he hadn't run in almost a couple hundred years, he wasn't exactly in the best shape of his life, so he was going very slow.

"Aah! This just isn't my day!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse and Sapphire landed safely in the gorge, noticing how horrifying the place looked, and it looked strangely like an arena. Jesse glanced back at Jaden, who looked a little pale and was trembling slightly.

The bluenette went over to him.

"You okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Jaden managed a nod, before reaching for a way off the flying horse of death. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just get me down before I throw up all over the place..." Jaden stated.

Sapphire smirked as he threw Jaden off, causing the brunette to collapse into Jesse's arms. The flying horse mentally slapped himself for making such a move.

"Help! We're stuck!" a sudden childish voice cried out.

Jesse gently placed Jaden on the ground in a sitting position before following the sounds of the voices that were calling for assistance. Jesse saw a rock that had fallen, and a pair of eyes were underneath it.

"We're suffocating! Someone call IX-I-I!!" one of the kids called. (A.N: 911, in roman numerals)

"Easy, kids. You're gonna be okay..." Jesse assured the two kids, whom he had yet to see. The bluenette then grabbed the underneath of the rock and lifted it over his head as easily as someone would lift a piece of paper.

The townspeople, who had formed a crowd, gasped at this action.

The two children were small ones, one with spiked blonde hair and gray eyes with glasses. The other was slightly taller with long gray hair and bright red eyes, and they both wore torn up tunics: one of teal, and the other of magenta-purple.

"How are you guys doing?" Jesse asked before he threw the rock aside.

The two boys smiled warmly up at him. "We're okay now, Mither!" one of them called in a childish voice.

"Jeepers, Mister, you're really strong," the gray-haired boy called in a shocked voice.

Jesse laughed nervously.

"J-just try to be more careful, okay?" he asked.

The two kids nodded and agreed before racing off and out of view. As the crowd clapped for Jesse, the two boys spiraled up onto a small rock ledge that sat bove the arena.

"Stirring performance, boys. I was really moved," Giese stated as he sat on a large stone chair, smiling at the two boys. The blonde boy cast a glare at the other one.

"Jeepers, Mister?" he quoted before his hair turned blue and horns sprung from his head, followed by a devil tail and a small set of wings. Hassleberry scoffed at Syrus before popping back to his original form as well.

"I was going for innocence!" he shouted defensively.

Giese smiled down at Jaden.

"And hey! Two thumbs way, way up for our leading man! What a dish! How awesome!" the god of death stated with a smile. Jaden bit his lower lip before glancing down in worry at Jesse, who was still in the center of the arena.

"Get out of there, you big idiot, while you still can..." Jaden whispered in hopes that Jesse would do as such.

Just as that was said, Jim finally caught up to Jesse, lurching over and panting heavily from exhaustion. Jesse walked over to his mentor and grinned victoriously at him.

"Jim! Jim! I was great! They even applauded! Sort of..." Jesse stated with a wide smile.

A sudden loud growl came from the cave that the rock was blocking, and Jim twitched in fear at the familiar growling before staring at the hole in the rock. A pair of red eyes was staring back at the two. Claws came and yanked a body out of the cave.

"J-J-J-J-Jim.... W-what do you call that thing...?" Jesse stammered as a large purple snake-like monster rose from the cave, its red eyes filled with blood-lust. Jim shuddered as well before finding his voice.

"Two words!" he shouted as the monster released a thundering roar. "AM-SCRAY!!!" Jim hollered before running towards the seats of the arena, hoping that Jesse would follow his example and do the same, but Jesse had other plans.

Giese smirked.

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!" the god of death shouted with an echo as the fight began.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse took several steps back as the hydra stepped up to him, since he had no idea what to do at this point. The snake-beast roared before it tried to bite Jesse, but he smashed the handle of his sword into the creature's eye, making it look away for a quick second in pain.

"That's it! Dance around a bit! Good! Oh! Watch the teeth, watch the teeth!!" Jim called from the sidelines, trying to assist his student. "Slide to the left with your feet!" Jesse went the other way, right into danger. "MMGH! You're other left!!" Jim growled out.

Jesse stared up at the snake-creature in horror before it flipped him backwards and bit down into the ground.

Jesse's sword was lost by this point, having been thrown behind him.

Jesse grasped a rock and threw it at the monster, who merely caught it in its mouth and bit it in half before laughing evilly. Jesse raced for the sword, but the hydra had other plans. It bit down, trying to eat the bluenette, but Jesse merely threw it aside before grabbing his sword.

The hydra's tongue shot out and laced around Jesse's ankle before throwing him into the air.

The bluenette cried out in fear as the hydra caught him in its mouth and then swallowed him down in one large gulp. Jim groaned in disgust as the creature belched loudly.

Jaden closed his eyes and glanced away in disgust as well.

Someone in the audience released a loud scream before the hydra tried to devour them as well.

It suddenly stopped and glanced down at its throat, where a sword came and then cut it in half from the inside. The hydra, now in two pieces, fell to the ground, releasing Jesse along with it.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!! YOU'RE BAD! OKAY!!" Jim cheered for his student.

Jesse shakingly walked forward.

"See, Jim.... That.. wasn't too hard..." Jesse stated before he collapsed over onto the ground. Jim made a break for his student and tried to get him up.

"Kid, kid! Hey! How many horns do you see?" Jim called, to see if Jesse was okay. The bluenette, who was dizzy from being eaten, was seeing triple, so he saw six instead of two.

"Six?"

"Close enough! C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Jim said as he helped Jesse to his feet. Meanwhile, on the cliff, Syrus was hyperventilating and shuddering. Their ultimate weapon was dead? That easily?

But Giese didn't seem worried.

"Guys, guys, relax! It's only half -time," the auburn haired man stated with a smile.

As Jesse and Jim started to walk away, the body of the hydra started rumbling.

Jim froze and slowly glanced back with his eyes wide. "That doesn't sound good..." he stated in a whisper.

The hydra's throat shook until three new heads appeared and glared down at Jesse with sick satisfaction in their eyes. Jim trembled before handing the bluenette the sword.

"Definately not good!!" he called before racing back to the stadium to allow Jesse to fight.

Sapphire dove down and scooped his master up, so that Jesse could have a better advantage against the monster. Jesse cut off the heads, but when he did, nine grew in their place. The bluenette merely kept hacking away at the heads until there were at least 300 staring him in the face with sick smiles.

"WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD-SLICING!?!?" Jim hollered to his student, noticing that it was a dumb move to attempt.

Jesse gently kicked Sapphire so that they flew into the mess of heads, swinging around with the sword to try and kill the beast in anyway or form possible.

Jesse was thrown from Sapphire and into the forest of necks and teeth, sliding down one of them like a slide. "JIM! I DON'T THINK WE COVERED THIS IN BASIC TRAINING!!!" Jesse hollered with a scream as he neared one of the rows of teeth.

Another head bit down in an attempt to grab him, but it missed, forcing Jesse out of the tangle of throats and against a cliff side.

Before he could scramble away, however, the hydra's claw came and slammed him against the cliff, locking the bluenette in place. Jesse stared up at the creature in horror, unsure of what he could do.

He couldn't think of anything!

There was nothing Jesse could do!

"My favorite part of the game.... Sudden death..." Giese smirked as the creatures neared Jesse with their long teeth.

The bluenette spun around and pounded his fist into the wall behind him, causing rocks to fall from the top and crush the hydra. The rocks smashed upon the ground, crushing the monsters with it.

All that was left was a claw curled into a fist.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Sapphire gasped as he saw the death of his master, his sapphire-colored eyes wide with horror. The crowd gasped as well, their eyes wider than dinner plates.

Jim felt a pang of horror and sorrow in his heart.

"Oh... there goes another one... Just like Chazz..." the ravenette whispered with sorrow in his voice. Jaden stared in horror before glaring up at Giese, who was smirking evilly.

"Game... set... match..." Giese stated with a smile.

Jim glanced away in horror before hearing a rumbling come from behind him. He and the rest of the crowd glanced at the rumbling noise, to find out that the hydra's claw was still moving.

They shuddering, believing that it was still alive, until Jesse pried the creature's hand open and stepped out.

The bluenette glanced up at the people above him, and then the crowd went wild with cheers. Sapphire flipped backwards in joy as the crowd raced up and held Jesse into the air.

The bluenette smiled over at Jim, who was cheering violent.

"See, Jim. Now THAT was heroic!" Jesse smiled.

"YOU DID IT, KID! YOU WON BY A LANDSLIDE!!!" the ravenette hollered in joy.

Giese was furious, squeezing Syrus and Hassleberry's heads in his hands, his eyes red with rage. Jaden smirked at the angry god of death before glancing back at Jesse with a smile.

"Well, what do you know..." he whispered with a smile of absolute warmth before he too clapped with the crowd.

--

Me: Yay! Jesse defeated the hydra! And Giese is pissed off!

Lucy: Figures for him, eh?

Me: Yup! Anyway, next chapter is the date between Jesse and Jaden!

Lucy: And you learn the truth as to why Jaden is actually working for Giese, and I changed it a little from the actual story line!

Me: Yes! Now let us continue on!

Lucy: Here we go!

Me: Please review and tell us what you think!!!


	6. True Hero

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: This is the chapter where you learn about Jaden's deal with Giese!

Lucy: Sweet!

Me: Yeah! It it really cool!!

Lucy: Then let us continue on with it!

Me: Okay, please continue reading this, you guys!

Lucy: Here we go!

Me: Enjoy the chapter as it goes on! Here we go!

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**_Chapter Six: True Hero_**

Giese had tried throwing all the monsters he could come up with at Jesse, but every one of them was thrown aside easily. By this point, Giese was fuming with rage. He stood ontop of a large stone balcony, his eyes red with rage.

"PULL!!" he shouted to Syrus and Hassleberry.

The two pegged a disk into the air, in which Giese shot a fireball at angrilly. Jaden stared at the shattered disk before smirking evilly and laying back against the chair he was sitting in.

"Nice shootin', Tex," he laughed.

Giese ignored the brunette and stomped back and forth, his eyes narrowed angrilly.

"I can't believe this! I throw every freakin' thing I got at this guy and it doesn't even defeat him! No... it doesn't even phase him! What the Hell!?" Dartz shouted angrilly.

Jaden stood up and smirked before striding towards the ledge.

"Looks like your game's over, Giese. He's destroying every curve you throw at him," the brunette laughed.

Giese stared at Jaden blankly for a few moments before his eyes narrowed and hips lips curled into a high smirk. He then grasped Jaden's shoulder and leaned him back.

"But it looks like I haven't been throwing the right curves at him, huh, Jaden?" the god of death asked.

Jaden growled at the god of death and snapped his wrist away from Giese and then took a few steps back, growling for Giese to avoid the subject. Giese laughed.

"See, he has to have a weakness. Everyone owns a weakness. I mean, hey, for the Egyptians, it was the tooth decay. For the Romans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse," he said in a calm voice.

Jaden glared over at Giese.

"I've done my part! Get your little imps!" he shouted, pointing at Syrus and Hassleberry.

Giese scoffed. "They couldn't even handle him as a baby. I need someone who can... handle him as a man..." the auburn-haired god stated. Jaden shook his head.

"Hey, I've sworn off that type of stuff, okay?" he said before folding his arms over his chest.

Giese smiled wickedly before trying to get Jaden to use Jesse again. Even if it pained Jaden to do so. Giese smiled and then grasped Jaden's shoulders firmly.

"Yeah. With good reason. I mean, you sold your soul to me to save your best friend's life, and then what did he do to you? He killed all of your family members and then robbed you blind. He hurt you really bad, huh, Jay?" Giese asked.

Jaden grit his teeth, feeling tears form, and he shoved away from Giese.

"I learned my lesson, okay?" Jaden said before staring down at his hands sadly. Giese smiled and then took Jaden's shoulders again, pulling him close.

"That's why we need to do this. Because if you do this, I will give you what you want more than the entire cosmos," the auburn-haired god said before pulling Jaden close and smirking, placing his lips near Jaden's ear.

"You're freedom..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse kneeled before the statue of Yubel, a smile resting on his face as he stared up at the large statue version his father. Sapphire was right next to him, smiling and chirping happily as he trotted around in circle.

Jesse looked up at Yubel.

"I've been waiting to join the gods for a while now, father," Jesse stated with a smile. Yubel bit his stone lip and stared down at Jesse with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Sorry, Jesse. But... you haven't prooved that you are a true hero. So.. you can't become a hero yet," the statue of the god stated. Jesse felt his eyes widen and he stared up at Yubel with a shocked look. Yubel slowly shook his head and then slowly started going back to the heaven's leaving behind the statue body.

"Father, wait!" Jesse cried out, but it was too late. Yubel was gone.

Jesse growled and then collapsed onto his knees again, with Sapphire right by his side, comforting him. Jesse pet Sapphire and sighed.

All his training was wasted.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

Jesse stood in the center of the room as Jim walked around him, telling Jesse what types of plans they would have to do that day. Jesse tried to tune out what Jim was saying, but he found it nearly impossible.

He suddenly snapped.

"Jim, what's the point!?" he shouted, throwing a shield across the room, sending it smashing into the wall. Jim jumped and then glanced over at Jesse with confusion on his face.

The horned male then sat down next to Jesse.

"What do mean what's the point? You're doing great kid," Jim said in a happy voice.

Jesse shook his head slowly and then gasped as the door opened, and a group of fangirls came racing into the room, shoving Jim out of the way and tackling Jesse.

"Jim... help!" Jesse gasped as he tried to claw away from the girls. Jim glanced around for a minute and then he smiled. He kneeled down by Jesse.

"Evasive plan beta!" he whispered. Jesse nodded, and then in an instant, he was gone.

Jim blew a whistle to gain the fangirl's attention, and then he pointed out the door. "There he goes! Outside!" Jim said, causing the girls to squeal and then race outside. Jim smiled and then raced after them to make sure that they left Jesse alone.

As they left, the door was closed....

By Jaden.

Jaden smiled and then silently strode around the room where Jesse had been in. He smiled when he saw Jesse's feet sticking out from a large red curtain. The brunette smiled and grabbed the string to the curtain.

"Let me see. What could be behind curtain number one!" he said, yanking it open and revealing Jesse.

Jesse gasped and covered himself, since most of his outfit had been torn down and it was practically falling off him.

"Jay!" he gasped in shock.

Jaden laughed lightly. "It's all right. The raging ocean of hormones has ebbed," he said before sitting down on the large couch that Jesse had in his mansion-like temple.

Jesse blushed and then walked towards the brunette with a nervous look on his face.

"I-it's great to see you, Jay. I...I missed you..." Jesse said in a stammering voice.

Jaden smiled and then looked around. "So, this is what you do on your days off?" the brunette asked. Jesse scoffed lightly.

"Days off? I'm lucky to even get a minute of sleep at night," the bluenette said.

Jaden laughed again and then looked over at Jesse.

"You sound like you need a break. D'ya think your guardian would go berserk if you played hookey this afternoon?" the brunette asked with a mischievious look on his face.

Jesse glanced around to see if Jim was behind him, which he wasn't, and then he shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean, Jim's got the whole day planned out and I'm booked so-" Jaden grabbed Jesse's shirt and yanked him forward so that they were face to face.

"Oh, c'mon! All we gotta do is go out the window, around the corner, you lift up the wall, and we're gone!" the brunette smiled. Jesse's eyes lit up and he nodded before getting up to follow Jaden.

This was going to be a fun day.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Later That Night]

Jesse and Jaden walked down the path of a large garden, laughing happily and enjoying each other's company. The garden was a peaceful place, and they were both enjoying just being there together.

They were still laughing when Jesse spoke up.

"Man, what a day. First there was that food place... Then that play. Man, I thought I had problems," Jesse laughed at the memory, as did Jaden. Jesse then smiled over at Jaden.

"I want to thank you for today. I never knew playing hookey would be so much fun," the bluenette smiled.

"Yeah... Don't thank me just yet..." Jaden said, feeling guilty deep down.

He then glanced around, not seeing a step below him, and he tripped. Jesse spun around and caught the brunette before he hit the ground and Jaden laughed nervously.

"Sorry... I get weak-kneed easily..."

"Oh really? Then maybe you should sit down for a bit," Jesse said before picking Jaden up and placing him on a bench. They sat near one another, and then Jesse stared up into the sky with a distant look on his face,

"When I was a kid, I'dve given anything to be like anyone else," the bluenette said gently.

Jaden scoffed and glanced away from the bluenette. "Why would you want to be petty and dishonest?" the brunette asked in a simple voice. Jesse glanced over at him.

"Not everyone's like that," he said in a confused voice. Jaden smiled sadly.

"Sure they are..."

"You're not like that."

"....How do you know what I'm like?" Jaden asked before he backed up and got stabbed in the back by a statue holding an arrow. He cast a glare at it and then turned it around before looking back up at Jesse.

"All I know, Jay, is that you're the most amazing person I ever met. When I'm around you, I don't feel so alone," the bluenette said. Jaden shook his head.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone. That way, no one can end up hurting you..." the brunette said, pained by the memory that came up when he spoke like this.

Jesse stared at Jaden with sympathy in his eyes, understanding that something bad must have happened to Jaden in the past.

"Jaden... I would never ever hurt you..." Jesse said in a calm voice.

Jaden glanced over at Jesse. "And I don't want to hurt you. So it's better that we stop this...." Jesse leaned forward and Jaden did to, their lips merely inches from one another.

"Before... we..."

Jaden couldn't finish because he was too zoned into the kiss that was about to happen.

They were so close...

Suddenly, a light shone down on the two, making them pull away from each other and stare up to see what had caused it. It was merely Jim and Sapphire, who was carrying a headlight on his head.

"All right! Break it up! Break it up! I've been looking all over town for you!" Jim yelled at Jesse, who was cowering in shock. Jaden growled and stormed up so he was face to face with Jim and Sapphire, staring them down.

"Calm down, Gramps! It was all my fault!" he shouted, trying to keep the blame from Jesse.

Jim leaped down and got in Jaden's face.

"You're already on my hit list, Mister, so don't make it worse!!" the ravenette yelled before going over to Jesse.

Sapphire got face to face with the brunette smirked at him, but Jaden blew the candle ontop of his head out, and Sapphire squeaked in shock. Jim grabbed Jesse by the hair.

"As for you, ya bum, you're gonna be doing laps for a month!! I'm gonna put you throught the biggest workout of your life!!" Jim shouted. Jesse pulled away from Jim and nodded before glancing back at Jaden.

"Sorry about that..." Jaden said sadly.

Jesse shrugged and then kissed Jaden on the cheek.

"He'll get over it..." he smiled before going over to Sapphire and then getting on his back. As they flew away, Jesse was still love-struck, so he wasn't focused on what was going to hit him. Jim gasped and then looked up.

"Watch it! Keep your eyes on the-"

Jim suddenly hit a branch was knocked to the ground. He raised his arm into the air. "That's it! Next time, I drive!" he hollered before fainting.

--

Me: Oh, Jim had to ruin the moment!!

Lucy: Of course!

Me: Anyway, they almost kissed!

Lucy: Yes! But the next chapter is when Jesse loses his powers.

Me: That's not good!

Lucy: Yup! After that chapter, though, is a really fluffy one! Maybe we'll get to it soon!

Me: Please review and tell us what you think!!!


	7. Lies

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: Jesse loses his powers in this chapter!

Lucy: I hope he'll be okay!

Me: Well, he learns that Jaden was working for Giese, but he doesn't know the real story!

Lucy: This isn't good! Please enjoy!

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**_Chapter Seven: Lies_**

Jaden laid on the edge of the fountain in the garden, swinging his legs back and forth, smiling happily.

He finally understood the emotions that he was feeling, and had been for a while. He was in love with Jesse. No matter what anyone said about it, he was in love with Jesse.

Suddenly, Giese appeared by the fountain and smiled down at Jaden. "So, what's the buzz, huh, Jay? Found the weak link in Super-boy's chain yet or what?" the god of death asked.

Jaden glared at him and sat up.

"Get yourself another boy! I'm through!" the brunette shouted.

Giese raised an eyebrow and then cleaned his ear out with his finger. "I'm sorry. Care to repeat that? I think I got something stuck in my ear," the god of death said.

Jaden groaned in anger and then pointed at his lips.

"Then read my lips! Forget it!" he shouted before turning so his back was facing Giese. The auburn-haired god of death smirked and then went down so that he was right next to Jaden and he gripped the boy's shoulders tightly.

"Oh, Jay, my poor misguided little minion. I think you're looking over one tiny itsy bitsy detail..." Giese smiled before he caught on fire again. "I OWN YOU!!!" he shouted, making Jaden leaped back in shock.

[With Jim]

Jim sat up and rubbed his head painfully, finally coming to after getting smacked in the face by the branch.

"Ohh... That hurt... Dammit... Jesse's gonna be doing laps for two months!" the ravenette growled before he heard voices coming from behind him. He glanced over and gasped when he saw Giese standing near Jaden.

"So, when I say sing you say 'Hey, name that tune.' When I say I want Super-boy's head on a platter, you say..." Giese asked. Jaden scoffed and glanced up at him with a defiant look on his face.

"Medium or well done?" he said in a sarcastic voice, but Jim took it literally.

"Oh man! I knew he was trouble! This is gonna break the kid's heart..." Jim whispered to himself before running off to tell Jesse what he had witnessed.

Meanwhile, Jaden was still defying Giese with everything that he had.

"I'll work on it," he said as Giese told him a list of names that he wished to be called.

Giese then scoffed and smirked at Jaden. "You hear that? It's the sound of your freedom fluttering out the door. Is that really what you want to happen, Jay?" the god of death asked with a large smirk.

Jaden growled and glanced over at Giese, an angry look resting on his face. "I don't care! I'm not going to help you hurt him!" the brunette shouted in anger.

Giese sighed angrilly.

"C'mon, Jay! I can't believe you're getting so worked up over this... guy!" he shouted.

Jaden spun around and then glared at Giese.

"This one's different. He'd never hurt me! Besides, O Oneness, he has no weaknesses! You can't beat him!" Jaden shouted before going face to face with Giese.

Giese smirked and then pulled Jaden close with an evil smirk on his face.

"I think... he does, Jaden. I truely think that he does..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Jesse was all excited and leaping around while doing his exercizes. Jim came running into the stadium, panting heavily for breath as he raced over to Jesse and stared down at him.

"Kid! Kid, we have to talk! You see, that boy you were with, he's a-"

Before Jim could continue, Jesse smiled and then spun around once happily.

"Isn't he something? He's amazing!" Jesse cheered.

Jim rolled his eyes and then grabbed Jesse by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "He's a fake! He's playing you for a sap! I'm telling you! I;m not kidding around!!" Jim hollered at his student. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You're lying..."

"I'm not lying! That's not the point!"

"The point is that I love him!"

"He don't love you!"

"Stop it!"

"He's nothing but a lying, no good-"

"Stop!!"

"Two-timing son of a-"

"SHUT UP!!" Jesse hollered, throwing his hand back and smacking Jim with such force that the ravenette went flying into a wall. Jesse gasped, surprised at his own strength, and he started stammering. "J-Jim... Jim I am so sorry... I..."

"Fine. You don't wanna face the truth. Fine then. I'm gone..." Jim said before he stood up and then walked towards the exit.

"I'm grabbing the first boat to the island, and getting out of here. Good luck, Kid," Jim said before he left and went towards the exit. Jesse growled and laid down on the bench, growling and mentally slapping himself.

Suddenly, he heard a laugh.

"Geez, what got his goat, huh?" Jesse glanced up and gasped at the cause of the voice.

Giese.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Giese leaped and landed in front of Jesse.

"Baboom. Name's Giese, Lord of the Underworld. Hi, how ya doing?" he asked with a smile. Jesse sighed and walked past Giese, telling him not now. Giese then leaped in front of Jesse.

"Ah-hey-I-only-need-a-few-minutes-and-I'm-a-fast-talker-alright? See-I've-got-this-major-deal-in-the-works…real-estate-venture-if-you-will, and Jess, you little devil you, may I call you Jess? You seem to be _constantly_ getting in the way of things," Giese smiled.

Jesse pushed past him.

"You got the wrong guy," he said. Giese then grabbed his shoulders.

"Hear me out you little- Ah... I-I mean, um... Just…hear me out, okay?So, I would be eternally grateful if you would just take a day off from this hero business of yours. Geez, I mean monsters, natural disasters... PFFT! You wait a day, huh?" Giese asked.

Jesse shook his head.

"You're out of your mind," he said. Giese then smirked.

"There is a little deal that I may want to explain to you," he said before snapping, making Jaden appear.

Jesse gasped as Jaden glanced over at him. "Jesse, please, don't listen to him!" Jaden yelled before Giese snapped and made him surrounded by bright smoke-like chains.

Giese snapped again, and Jaden vanished out of sight before appearing behind Giese, still chained up. Jesse growled angrilly.

"Let him go!" he shouted in rage. Giese smiled.

"Here's the trade off. You give up your powers for the next twenty-four hours, the next twenty-four hours, and little Jay here is free as a bird and everyone goes home happy," the god of death smiled.

Jesse trembled slightly.

"P-people are going to get hurt, aren't they?" the bluenette asked. Giese raised his hands into the air.

"Nah. I mean, it's, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, you know, it's war, but what can I tell ya. Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh?" he asked before making Jaden appear again. He then smiled at Jesse.

"Because isn't Jaden even more important then every last one of them?"

"You have to swear that he won't get hurt in any way!" Jesse yelled.

Giese nodded. "Yes, okay! You give up your powers and Jaden will be safe from any harm. Going once...."

Jesse glanced over at Jaden, who was shaking his head violently.

"Going twice..."

"All right!" Jesse shouted.

Giese then cheered and grabbed Jesse's hand, draining away his god-like powers. Jesse gasped as he turned a pale color and then collapsed onto his knees, gasping lightly. He felt light-headed, and it didn't give off a good feeling.

"Oh, and by the way, a deal's a deal, Jay. You're off the hook," Giese said, snapping so that Jaden was freed. Jesse glanced up in confusion.

"W-what do you mean...?" he asked in a weak voice. Giese then smiled over at Jesse.

"That means that Jaden was working for me the whole time. Duh."

"Y-you're lying!" Jesse yelled when he heard this.

Suddenly, Syrus and Hassleberry appeared in the appearances that they had been wearing when they had been rescued by Jesse the first time. Syrus smiled before his blonde hair turned blue and he and Hassleberry started circling Jesse, chanting.

"Our hero's a zero! Our hero's a zero!" they chanted before laughing evilly.

Jesse trembled, and Jaden ran over to the weak bluenette before clinging to him and staring up into Jesse's green eyes, which were now a dull yellow-green color.

"No! It was never like that! I mean... I couldn't..." Jaden pleaded as Jesse slowly pushed him away, still in shock. "I'm so sorry..." Jaden whispered as he started sobbing.

Jesse then collapsed onto his knees, his green eyes wide as Giese took to the skies.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but there's a whole cosmos for me to destroy!!" the god of death shouted before flying off into the night air with a cackle, leaving the depressing scene behind him.

--

Me: Oh no! Jesse's depressed!

Lucy: This isn't good!

Me: The next chapter is very fluffy!

Lucy: I hope it turns out well!

Me: Let's pray!

Lucy: Okay! Please review!

Me: Thank you all!


	8. Pale

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: This is my all-time favorite chapter to write because it is fluffy to the extreme!

Lucy: Please read on!

Me: Yup! Please read on! It's an awesome chapter!

Lucy: Please read and enjoy!

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**_Chapter Eight: Pale_**

Giese flew over the oceans just as the planets allined, and then the oceans parted, revealing a huge cage at the bottom of the ocean. Inside of it were five struggling pairs of eyeballs, showing that there were five beings down there.

"Brothers! My Titans! Look at you in your prison! Who put you down there?!" Giese shouted to the Titans. A hand appeared from the cage, made of ice.

"Yubel!!" five deep voices growled out.

Giese smirked and then blasted the cage, allowing it to open up. "And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you are going to do!?" the god of death shouted.

Suddenly, five hands, no... Five fists shot from the ground and appeared from the cage, raised with pride and happiness.

"Destroy him!" the five voice chanted in loud voices.

Giese smirked. "Good answer..." he stated with a laugh and an evil smirk.

The Titans then slowly rose up from their prison, towering over the land. Adrian and Bastion stepped towards Olympus, their eyes narrowed in rage at it before they stomped on the ground.

"Destroy Yubel!" they both shouted before taking off slowly towards the direction where he believed Yubel to be. Chazz lifted his head up into the air and then glanced around with an evil smirk on his pale lips.

"Freeze him!" the ice Titan hollered before he opened his lips and breathed a chain of ice onto the lands below.

"Melt him!" Axel hollered as he appeared and poured lava over the land.

"Blow him away!" Crowler shouted as he twisted the lands and rippled the winds up.

The titans headed towards the direction that they believed Yubel to rest in, and then Giese cleared his throat, causing the titans to glance back towards him.

"Olympus would be that way..." he said pointing to the mountain behind him.

The titans remained silence before they roared out Yubel's name and then stormed towards the mountain where the gods lived. "Hold on, I have a job for you, my friend..." Giese smiled at the cyclops, Chumley.

Meanwhile, on Mount Olympus, Atticus was smiling as he swung his legs off the cloud where he was sitting. He was content in the little area where he was resting.

"Destroy Yubel!" voices chanted.

Atticus glanced down and gasped when he spotted the Titans.

"Oh, we're in trouble! Big, big trouble!!" the brunette screamed before flying off to Haou and Yubel, who were sitting together talking. "My lord and master, the Titans have escaped! And they're practically at our gates!" Atticus shouted.

"Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counter attack! Go, go!!" Yubel shouted.

"Gone, babe!" Atticus yelled before flying off and sounding the Titan alarm.

The gods all got ready and prepared to fight, but the Titans merely swatted them away like flies. Bastion and Adrian rose up before kicking down the gates to Olympus.

"Boom-badaboom-boom-boom!" Giese cheered from the carrage he was sitting in. "Ha!"

[Meanwhile in Thebes]

"Jesse! Where are you!?" Chumley growled as he terrorized the town, ripping buildings up out of the ground to try and find the bluenette. People screamed and ran around in terror, trying to avoid getting crushed, while Chumley still looked for the bluenette.

"Jesse! Come out and face me!!" the giant shouted.

Meanwhile, Jesse was watching from the distance, his pale and dull eyes resting on Chumley. With a sigh, he slowly walked towards the area where he was.

Jaden gasped and raced in front of Jesse.

"What are you doing? Without your strength, you'll be killed!" Jaden said with terror in his voice. Jesse weakly glanced down at Jaden before slowly pushing him away.

"There are worse things..." he said before stumbling towards Chumley.

When he faced him, Chumley cackled and then smashed his fist into Jesse, forcing the bluenette into the wall hard. Jaden gasped in terror as he saw his beloved being battered around.

He then raced off to find Sapphire.

When he found him, he found that Sapphire had been tied up. Jaden raced up and started untying Sapphire.

"Jesse's in trouble! We have to find Jim! He's the only one that Jesse will listen to!" Jaden shouted. Sapphire nodded and then picked up Jaden before flying off towards the area where Jim was.

[Off with Jim]

Jim stomped towards the boat that was about to depart, but Jaden suddenly appeared before him with Sapphire.

"Jim, you have to help Jesse! He won't listen to me!" the brunette pleaded to the ravenette. Jim scoffed.

"Good! He's finally learning something!" he yelled.

Jaden shook his head. "Jim, this isn't about me! It's about him! If you don't do something Jim, he'll _die_!" the brunette shouted, causing Jim's teal eyes to widen in shock.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I need more tunderbolts!" Yubel shouted, reaching back to try and find some.

He found out that everyone had been captured, so it was pointless to try and attempt it. The bluenette glanced up in shock as Axel appeared before him and spat lava onto him.

Chazz then spat ice onto him, freezing the lava.

"Yubel, I'm home!" Giese shouted, copying Ricky from I Love Lucy. Yubel glanced back and gasped in shock.

"Giese... You're behind this?!" he shouted, gritting his teeth in rage as he saw the other gods and Haou chained up by dark magic and god-binding chains.

Giese smirked and raised his pointer-finger into the air.

"You are correct, sir!" he shouted with a loud cackle.

[Back in Thebes]

Jesse was getting beaten up badly by Chumley, who seemed to be having fun smashing Jesse up. He finally kicked Jesse into the wall hard, and then the bluenette crumpled weakly to the ground with a moan.

Jim, Jaden, and Sapphire appeared, and Jesse gasped weakly.

"J-Jim..." the bluenette gasped as he saw his mentor appear.

Jim raced over to Jesse. "C'mon, kid! Get up! You can take this guy!" the ravenette shouted. Jesse shook his head and cast a look over at Jaden, who was biting his lips in shock.

"You were right, Jim. Dreams are for rookies..." Jesse said in a weak voice.

Jim shook his head. "No. I misled you. You have what it takes. I believe in you," the ravenette smiled.

Before he could say anything more, Chumley grabbed Jesse, but not before Jesse grabbed a piece of burning wood and then threw it at Chumley's head, hitting him in the eye. Chumley screamed and dropped Jesse.

Jesse then grabbed pieces of rope and tied it around Chumley's legs, causing the cyclops to tumble and then fall off the edge of the cliff, landing at the bottom with a loud splat.

The force of the blast caused a large pillar to start toppling.

Right above Jesse, who didn't even notice...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jesse, watch out!!" Jaden hollered suddenly, shoving Jesse away just as the pillar collapsed fully onto the hard ground. Jesse rolled on the ground, coughing, when suddenly he heard the pillar hit the ground with a loud thud.

Jesse gasped, glancing back to see if the brunette he cared so deeply about had escaped.

He gasped when he saw Jaden laying on the ground on his back, the pillar laying across his stomach and chest area. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing as easily.

"Jaden!! NOOO!!!!!" Jesse hollered, racing to where Jaden was trapped.

He grabbed the pillar and tried to pry it off, trying with all his might. Suddenly, his god-like strength returned, and Jesse lifted the pillar off Jaden as easily as lifting a pencil.

"W-what's happening?" Jesse asked in confusion, staring up at the pillar that he was holding over his head with no effort.

Jaden groaned in pain and squeezed his fist closed to try and cancel the pain before he slowly looked up at Jesse.

"G-Giese's deal is broken..." Jaden whispered before moaning in pain and then allowing his head to roll to the side weakly. "Unn... H-he promised you that I wouldn't get hurt," the brunette whispered, groaning weakly in pain again.

"Jaden..!!" Jesse whispered in shock, dropping to his knees after dropping the pillar to the ground with a loud thud. He slowly lifted Jaden's head and shoulders up with his right arm, holding the brunette's hand with his left hand.

"J-Jaden... why did you-" Jesse whispered at a loss for words, glancing up and down Jaden's body before looking back up into his brown eyes. "Y-you didn't have to-"

Jesse was interrupted by the brunette smiling and shaking his head, laughing weakly.

"Uhh... P-people do... crazy things..." Jaden groaned weakly when he paused and then smiled weakly at Jesse with happiness filling his eyes, canceling out the pain that filled them more than anything. "For the one they love..."

Jesse felt his heart skip.

"Oh, Jaden..." Jesse whispered in a shocked voice, tears filling his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Jaden... I... I..." Jesse stopped when Jaden placed his hand on Jesse's cheek and smiled warmly at him, even if it was weakly.

"You don't have much time, Jesse. You can still defeat Giese," Jaden whispered softly before he moaned weakly in pain. Jesse slowly shook his head and then stared into Jaden's weak brown eyes.

"I... I can't just leave you like this..." the bluenette whispered in concern.

Jim came over and placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "I'll watch over him for you," he said in a calm voice, staring in concern for Jaden.

He may not have liked Jaden in the beginning, but he had soon learned that Jaden wasn't so bad after all. Jesse nodded slowly and stared at Jaden in concern.

"You're gonna be all right. I promise," Jesse whispered to Jaden.

Jaden nodded slowly in return. Jesse gently brushed a piece of Jaden's hair away from his face and snuggled into the brunette's soft neck. Jesse then sat up fully and looked over at Jim.

"Take care of him, Jim. Please," Jesse begged, fear for the weakened brunette coloring his tone.

Jim nodded slowly and sat next to Jaden, as if guarding him. Jesse then slowly stroked Jaden's hand, which was getting colder and colder by the second.

"You'll be all right, Jaden. I promise you that. I promise you'll be all right," the bluenette whispered softly, as to not startle the brunette. Jaden nodded and slowly closed his eyes, groaning in pain as sweat started pouring down his forehead.

Jesse released Jaden's hand, but not before placing a kiss on it.

He then stood up, gently letting Jaden's hand slip from his grasp and the bluenette went to Sapphire Pegasus. He grabbed the reigns and leapt onto the flying horse's back.

"Let's go, Sapphire!" he yelled, determination filling his tone as he and the Sapphire horse rose into the air towards Olympus, leaving Jim and Jaden to pray that he returned safely and totally unharmed.

And hopefully in time.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

[On Mount Olympus]

"Hup, two three four! C'mon, everyone! I can't hear you!!" Hassleberry shouted as almost every god was walking with chains wrapped around their wrists and throats.

Haou weakly glanced over at Yubel, who was still being covered by the freezing lava that Axel and Chazz were shooting at him.

"I swear to you, Giese... When I get out of here..." Yubel growled before he found himself fully covered in the frozen lava. Giese smirked and then sat down on a throne that appeared behind him, and he laughed lightly that his plan was working out.

"Don't get to comfortable, Giese!" Jesse suddenly hollered, making Giese glance back with shock in his eyes, and then he growled when he saw Jesse come flying towards the gods, who were all cheering for him.

"This outta even us out!" Jesse yelled, cutting the chains on the gods' wrists.

Giese growled angrilly.

"Get him!" he shouted, and Axel shot lava at the bluenette, but it missed and covered Giese, who merely spat it and shook his head. "No, not me! Him!!" he shouted, pointing at Jesse as Chazz shot ice crystals at him, but they all missed as well. "Follow the fingers! Him!" Giese yelled as he was suddenly frozen. "The yutz with the horse!" he said through grit teeth.

Sapphire dropped Jesse off by the pile of frozen lava that had become Yubel, and Jesse tore it open, freeing his father. Giese growled and shouted in rage, while Yubel smiled and placed his hands on Jesse's shoulders with a smile.

"Thank you, my son," he said before grabbing lightning bolts and smirking. "Now, watch your old man work!"

"Uh oh!" Adrian and bastion shouted before they both tried to run away.

Yubel threw lightning bolts at them, and the two Rock Titans were thrown to the ground with loud thuds, crying out in rage and terror. Giese glared at the Titans as they began to run away in terror.

"Guys! Get your titanic rears in gear and kick some Olympian butt!" Giese shouted as his hair caught fire, and because of this, Sapphire blew it out. "Whoa, is my hair gone?" Giese asked as Sapphire laughed.

But Giese's hair returned in an instant.

Jesse grabbed Crowler, the wind Titan, and sucked up the others before pegging them into the distance, sending them all into the death blast, which destroyed the lot of them. Yubel and the others gods cheered, alone with Jesse.

"Thanks a ton, superboy!" Giese yelled suddenly as he started to make his escape.

Jesse growled and stated to follow Giese when the crazy man laughed evilly. "But at least I have a good prize to make up for it! A friend of yours who is _dying_ to see me!" he laughed evilly.

Jesse suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Jaden!" he breathed in shock.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt Jim squeeze his hand once again. Jaden opened his eyes half way and looked weakly up at Jim.

"Hang in there, Jaden," Jim begged in a concerned voice. Jaden nodded slowly as another wave of pain went through his body. The brunette's head rolled weakly to the side as he started to go limp.

"Come on, Jaden! You have to hang in there! Jesse needs you! Be strong, Jaden," Jim yelled in a pleading voice. Jaden slowly nodded and slowly let his brown eyes open weakly.

He then glanced off in the area where Jesse had gone to fight the Titans.

"I-I'll.... try..." Jaden whispered softly before moaning weakly in pain.

[In the Underworld]

Nightshroud, Zane, and Aster raised a black piece of string in front of themselves.

Aster smirked evilly and pulled out a pair of rusty old scissors. The Fates then moved the scissors closer to the string, their eyes filled with malice and sick pleasure.

[Back on Earth]

Jesse and Sapphire flew towards the place where Jaden and Jim were located.

Jesse panted as the wind blew harshly, praying that he would make it to Jaden in time. Sapphire hurried too, wanting to get there before something happened to Jaden.

He knew how much Jesse loved Jaden.

The fates put the scissors closer as Jesse grew nearer towards the area where Jaden was resting. Jesse sped up, praying that he would make it to Jaden in time.

Finally, the Fates snipped the scissors, cutting the string in half.

And Jaden's body went limp.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jaden!" Jesse breathed as he landed on the ground with Sapphire, leaping off the horse and landed gently, concern in his green eyes. Jim looked over his shoulder at Jesse and slowly shook his head sadly.

Jesse gasped as Jim pulled away, revealing Jaden.

Jaden appeared to be sleeping, but his chest was no longer rising and falling. His skin was pale, deathly pale. Paler than it should have been. Jaden's eyes were closed, but his lips were parted, as if he had tried to say something before he left this world.

Jesse shuddered and felt tears forming in his green eyes.

"J-Jaden... no!!" Jesse sobbed, dropping to his knees and pulling the limp brunette into an embrace.

He choked out loud sobs and buried his head into Jaden's cold neck. Jesse lifted the brunette's head and embraced him again, sobbing over the dead brunette.

He looked at Jaden's calm face and sobbed harder.

The bluenette meantally damned fate for allowing this to happen. He couldn't believe that Jaden was gone! Jesse then placed Jaden gently on the ground and buried his head in the brunette's chest, sobbing his heart out.

Jim appeared behind Jesse.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jess. B-but some things... like this... Y-you can't change them," Jim said sadly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the dead brunette.

Jesse glared a deadly glare and lifted his head, aiming his glare towards the passage to the underworld in the distance.

"Yes, I can..."

--

Me: NOOOO!!! JADEN DIED!!!

Lucy: WAAAAH!!!!!

Me: Jesse's flaming mad right now! It's all Giese's fault!

Lucy: The next chapter will most likely get better, but will Jesse get revenge on Giese?!

Me: I sure hope so!

Lucy: Please review and tell us what you think and what your favorite parts were!

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!


	9. For the One They Love

**Title**: Protector of Ancient Greece

**Genre**: Romance, humor, family

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and perverted humor

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden (LOTS of Fluff)

**Full Summary**: Jesse was taken from his home on Mt. Olympus as an infant and forced to live among the humans. He then learns that he must become a true hero to return to his home. But with the evil God of Death, Giese Trapper, and the boy Jesse secretly has a crush on, Jaden Yuki, running around, this might not be as easy as it was said to be.

Me: Final chapter! Last time, Jesse was pissed because Giese took Jaden's life!

Lucy: Now Jesse will have to try and get Jaden back from the idiot!

Me: Let's see how this turns out for him!

Lucy: Please enjoy the final chapter!

**READ**: Even if you didn't like the disney movie, if you love _tons_ of fluff, READ THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules, Disney, or Yugioh GX!

**_Chapter Nine: For the One They Love_**

"DAMMIT!! WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!" Giese roared in rage at the fact that his plan had failed so horribly, shooting fire all around. Syrus and Hassleberry ducked the flames, staring at their master in shock at what he was doing.

Giese was fuming while sitting in his throne.

"I can't believe this! All because our little Jaden had to go all noble and surrender his life to save that brat!" Giese roared.

Suddenly, the castle started trembling, and then Jesse burst into the castle, using Cerberus as a chariot to get in.

"Where's Jaden?!" Jesse growled in a horrifying voice.

Giese scooted back into his throne and laughed nervously. Jesse leaped down and grabbed the front of Giese's shirt. "Let. Him. Go. Now!!" Jesse growled in a terrifying voice.

Giese pulled away from the bluenette.

"Follow me, then..." he said before bringing Jesse to the area where the pool of souls were.

As they saw the pool, Jesse scanned the souls with his eyes, and then gasped as he saw Jaden laying under the surface, his eyes closed as if in peaceful sleep.

"Jaden!" Jesse cried out before reaching for the soul.

As he touched the water, he felt it burn him, and he yanked his hand back with a gasp of pain. Giese laughed, and then Jesse glanced around before glaring at Giese. "You like making deals. Take me in Jaden's place!"

"The son of my hated rival floating forever in a river of death? Hmm... Is there a downside to this?" Giese thought outloud.

Finally he laughed. "Fine, you go in, get him out, Jaden goes, you stay. Got it?" he said. Jesse nodded before diving into the pool. "Oh, by the way! You'll be dead long before! That's not a problem right?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse floated among the many spirits, thrashing them free from his body.

Since he was alive, the spirits craved his light. Jesse snapped them away and then found Jaden floating in a tangle of spirits. Since Jaden was newly dead, he still held some light.

And the spirits wanted it.

Jesse broke free and then swam towards Jaden, feeling weaker with each second.

Little did he know that the Fates were raising the scissors towards his strong of life. Once they cut it, Jesse would be dead, along with Jaden. The bluenette weakly reached for his lover.

As their hands touched, the Fates cut Jesse's thread....

But nothing happened!

"What's the matter with these scissors!?" Aster hollered in rage.

Zane's eyes widened in shock. The thread wouldn't cut! That meant that Jesse was in immortal! Giese shuddered as Jesse pulled himself from the pool, his body glowing with a godly light.

"T-that's impossible! You can't be alive, you'd have to be..." Giese whispered in terror as Jesse rose from the pool, holding Jaden's translucent spirit in his arms.

"A god?" Syrus whispered in shock.

Giese roared out in rage as Jesse slowly started going towards the exit, his eyes focused forward. Nothing mattered to him except for Jaden. The bluenette glanced down at Jaden's spirit, which was sleeping in his arms.

"Jesse, stop! You can't do this! You can't-" Before Giese could finish, Jesse shot his fist out and smashed it into the god's face. Giese shook his head before laughing lightly. "Okay, well, I deserved that. Jess, can't we talk about this first? Jaden, talk to him!" Giese pleaded to the brunette's spirt. Jesse grit his teeth, finally having enough.

Without much effort, Jesse punched Giese into the pool of the dead. As the bluenette started leaving, Giese hollered as the spirits started trying to devour him. Syrus stared down at Giese and smiled as Hassleberry walked up shuddering.

"He'll be mad when he gets out of there!" he shouted. Syrus smiled happily.

"You mean, if he gets out," he smiled.

Hassleberry smirked down at the pool of death, where Giese was being dragged under the water. They both then left the castle of death, following after Jesse, who was simply leaving with Jaden's soul in his arms.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jim sat by Jaden's lifeless body, staring at him while allowing his tears to slowly face.

The pale corpse before him was just a sad reminder that Jesse might not ever return again. Jim suddenly glanced up when he heard gravel crunching, and then he glanced over and saw Jesse.

"Jesse!" he gasped when he saw that the bluenette was surrounded in a godly light.

Jesse smiled at Jim before he gently kneeled by Jaden's pale body. He stared at the spirit in his arms before smiling and then he laid Jaden's spirit down over his body. The two fused, and Jaden's skin slowly got its color back.

Jaden's eyes slowly opened, and he gasped lightly.

Jesse felt his heart skip a beat in happiness as he saw Jaden wake up. Jim gasped in happiness, and Sapphire held his breath in shock, afraid to ruin the moment. Jaden smiled up at Jesse.

"J-Jesse... H-how did you..." Jaden spoke, trying to figure out how Jesse had saved him. Jesse chuckled before reaching down and cupping Jaden's cheek with his glowing hand and then he smiled at the brunette.

"People do crazy things... for the one they love..." the bluenette whispered.

Jaden gasped and then reached up to embrace Jesse tightly. Sapphire and Jim whooped as Jesse picked up Jaden and smiled at him, and suddenly, the four friends found themselves inside the clouds by a gate, surrounded by cheering gods.

"Jesse, we are so proud of you..." Haou said as he stepped before his son and then embraced him. Jesse laughed lightly and hugged his 'mother' back before smiling at Yubel, who cheered and then embraced his son for the first time ever.

"Fine work, my boy! You're a true hero! You were willing to risk your life for this young boy, and so, you can finally come home," the bluenette god smiled before pointing at Jaden. The brunette blushed and then started walking away with a sad look.

"So long, Jesse. You'll make one heck of a god," Jaden whispered before he started walking away.

Jesse saw that Jaden was walking away, and he lowered his head slowly. "Mom... Dad... I've been waiting for this day for my whole life. But...."

Jesse then strode over and grabbed Jaden's hand before staring into his eyes. "A life... without Jaden, would feel empty. I should be on earth with him. I finally know where I belong..." Jesse whispered.

Jaden blushed at the words that Jesse had said to him.

Jesse smiled warmly before kissing Jaden on the lips. Jaden gasped and then moaned into the kiss. Haou smiled sadly and then nodded before pointing to Olympus.

"The gates are open to you two forever. Come back whenever you feel it is needed," he smiled warmly. Yubel nodded as well, and everyone started cheering. Jesse was a great hero, as well as a god, and everyone on earth was happy.

It couldn't get better than this!

"_OH!"_

_"I'm'a shout it from the mountain tops!"_

_"A star is born!"_

_"It's a time for pulling out the stops!"_

_"A star is born!"_

_"Honey, hit it with a hallelu…_

_"That kid came sailing through_

_So sing the song_

_And blow your horn!_

_A star is born!"_

_"He's a hero who can please the crowd!"_

_"A star is born!"_

_"Come on everybody shout it out loud!"_

"_A star is born!_

"_Just remember in the darkest hour_

_Within your heart's the power_

_For making you_

_A hero too!_

_So don't lose hope when you're forlorn!"_

Jaden, Jesse, Sapphire, and Jim all stared up at the skies, where the gods had just picked out a constellation for Jesse. One man pointed to it with a smile and then he said with a greatly pleased voice, "That's Jim's boy!" Jim shed a few tears as his dream came true. He started sobbing out of happiness, and his friends embraced him while laughing.

"_Just keep your eyes_

_Up on the skies!_

_Every night a star is_

_Right in sight a star is_

_Burning bright_

_A star is born!"_

--

Me: Yes! Jaden came back to life!

Lucy: And he and Jesse are back together again!

Me: Yay! I'm glad that you all liked it!

Lucy: For the record, there is a side story to this, and I might add another chapter in which Jim tells Jaden and Jesse about it.

Me: It's a cool and very important short story that I came up with for why the Titans are who they are.

Lucy: Okay! Please review and tell us your favorite part!

Me: Thank you for reading!


	10. To Whom It May Concern

All right, guys, we want to thank you all very much for reading and liking our stories! It's people like you that make all of this possible, and we are very thankful for that!

However, due to some changes that FF dot net has made, and some choice on our part, we fear we are going to have to delete and repost the majority of our stories. We plan to make some of them better in the process and hope that people will like them a bit more than they already have, and it is because of this that we are sorry to say that we are going to be rewriting them!

The reposts will be coming soon.

Please favorite and/or alert them if you enjoy the story and we shall repost as soon as possible! It will not be long, since the majority of the stories will just be reposted and have a few things changed and/or added!

We hope to have them fixed soon, and we hope they will be better!

Anyway, I hope that everyone will enjoy the reposts, and they will be up soon, but we will not be deleting stories for a little while, so have no fear, and we will update and complete them as soon as they are reposted!

A big thanks to all my readers!


End file.
